Dama de compañia
by ImFloryeah
Summary: Quinn no tiene otra salida y Santana no encuentra otra alternativa, Juntas entran en un mundo que poco a poco lo manejaran a la perfección. Pero que pasa cuando la vida de alguien mas depende de lo que haces y alguien se interpone en tu camino?
1. Chapter 1

3 de Marzo de 2014

New York

**-aquí tienen su pedido niñas-** le sonríe la camarera, mientras coloca dos cafés en la mesa.

**Q: muchas gracias- **le devuelve la sonrisa la rubia.

La camarera se retira y deja a dos personas en la mesa, con sus respectivos cafés.

Ninguna decía nada, solo miraban sus tazas de café y se dedicaban alguna que otra mirada furtiva.

**S: que piensas hacer?...-** dice la latina, por fin rompiendo el silencio.

La rubia deja de jugar con la taza de café y suspira, mientras su cuerpo se reposa completamente en el sofá de esa cafetería.

**Q: no lo se...la verdad no lo se- **sus ojos demuestran un halo de tristeza.

**S: Quinn no dejes la universidad...ese es tu futuro!...-**

**Q: lo se San, pero entiéndeme...mi madre no va a poder trabajar, no después de esto...- **

**S: y que piensas hacer al respecto?-**

**Q: buscar un trabajo...no lo se! **-su animo se nota mas débil- **tengo que ayudar a mi madre!...-** la mira.

**S: yo...yo tengo mis ahorros, ese cheque que mi madre me regalo para la graduación, puedo...puedo...-**

**Q: no lo permitiría! **-la interrumpe-** pero igual gracias...-** sonríe de lado.

**S: pero Quinn, que va a pasar?...-** busca respuestas

**Q: no lo se San!...lo único que se, es que tengo que ocuparme de las cosas, mi madre no va a volver a trabajar y no podemos contar con el dinero que ella ganaba...-**

**S: pero no le darán una ayuda?...-**

**Q: si, pero no es suficiente...las cuentas, las compras y todo lo que pueda llegar a necesitar, es dinero!...y mucho!...-**

Quinn baja su mirada y el teléfono de la latina comienza a sonar. Ambas se mirando sorprendidas, ninguna de las dos esperaba que un sonido las interrumpiera, pero era inevitable y Santana tuvo que agarrar el aparato.

**Q: no comentes nada por favor...-** le ruega.

Santana niega con la cabeza y atiende la llamada.

**S: si?...no...como?...no te oigo...hola?...hola?...esperame que voy afuera...**-la mira a Quinn- **ahora vuelvo...- **dice y se va afuera por mas señal.

Mientra Santana hablaba por teléfono, Quinn la divisaba desde la ventana de la cafetería. Se veía como alterada, como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien, caminaba de un lado a otro, alzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño, realmente algo malo estaba pasando.

**-me puedes servir un café, por favor?...voy al baño y regreso...-** dice una señora en la barra.

Quinn se distrae y fija su mirada en la señora que se dirigía al baño. Parecía algo triste o con alguna angustia, eso pudo oír en su voz, cuando pedía el café.

No sabe porque, pero le llamo la atención y se dirigió a el baño, para ver quien era esa señora.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y escucho a alguien sollozar, cuando asomo su cabeza, vio a una mujer limpiándose las lagrimas frente al espejo.

**Q: disculpe...-** dice la rubia entrando al baño.

**-oh no...**-se limpia rápido las lagrimas- **pasa, pasa...- **dice mientras se mira al espejo.

Quinn se queda mirándola. No tendría mas de 15 o 20 años mas que ella, su pelo era castaño, cuerpo muy trabajado, vestimenta de marca, ojos azules e irritados por las lagrimas.

Quinn no sabe como reaccionar, hasta que toma un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a la señora.

**-gracias...-** la mira y sonríe.

**Q: no quiero ser entrometida...pero eso que la tiene mal y hace que sus ojos no puedan lucirse, déjeme decirle que no vale la pena...-** sonríe la rubia y luego se encamina hacia la salida.

**-mi marido me engaña...-** atina a decir la señora.

Quinn se da vuelta y frunce el ceño. Se vuele a acomodar frente a la señora para escucharla mejor.

**-lo descubrí hoy, antes de llegar aquí...sospechaba de que lo hacia, pero...pero cada vez que venia a casa, me llenaba de mimos, besos y se me olvidaba todo!...-**las lagrimas comenzaba a salir- **el...el sale con su secretaria...-** baja la mirada.

**Q: pu...puedo saber su nombre?-** la mira.

**-Cloe, mi nombre es Cloe...- **

**Q: pues...Cloe, es...es imposible que alguien que verdaderamente te ame, te engañe...eres...eres muy hermosa, muy sexy -**se sonroja al decir eso- **y por tu estilo y tu forma de reaccionar, pareces una increíble persona...el que te tiene y no te valora, no merece una lagrima tuya...-** la mira.

**-creo que hice las cosas mal...no debí descuidarlo, no debí dejarlo de lado, tendría que haber hecho lo que el quería...al fin y al cabo para eso somos las mujeres, para complacer a los hombres...-** baja su mirada.

**Q: en eso te equivocas, Cloe. Los hombres tendrían que estar agradecidos de tenernos al lado, ellos no son nada sin nosotras. Tienes que valorarte, si tu no lo haces, créeme, tu hombre no lo hará...-**la mira seria- **el hombre puede ser importante, suele mantener a la familia, suele llevar ****el pan a la casa, suele cuidar y proteger lo suyo, suele ser buen padre...pero no suele valorar lo que tiene a su lado. Mirate** -la señala- **cualquier persona te valoraría y sin embargo estas llorando por alguien que te engaño y no te cuido, como se debía...- **

**-es muy difícil, cuando tienes diez años, de tu vida, dedicados al matrimonio...-**

**Q: fuiste feliz? **-Cloe asiente-** eres feliz?...ahora, lo eres?...-**

**-hace mucho deje de serlo...-** dice melancólica.

**Q: mira...yo no cargare con diez años de matrimonio, ni tendré la experiencia que tu tienes...pero si de algo se, es que si de verdad quiero a alguien, no paro hasta verla feliz y sonriente. Tu estas llorando y triste y la verdad no es algo que me guste ver de alguien que quiere ser feliz. Tuvieron su oportunidad de serlo y no lo consiguieron, no sigan lastimándose, pueden terminar bien, cada uno por su lado...no insistas si no te hace feliz, no lo hagas porque después te vas arrepentir...-**

**-hablas como si tuvieses toda la experiencia...-** sonríe.

**Q: me gusta tu sonrisa...y te hablo como si de verdad me estaría pasando a mi. Solo deja que ambos sean libres y busca tu felicidad...alguien que realmente te valore...-** le sonríe.

**-eres muy hermosa...y aun no me dijiste tu nombre...-**

**Q: Quinn, Quinn Fabray...- **le estira la mano.

**-eres gay verdad?- **

**Q: se me nota mucho?- **ríe la rubia.

**-tu mirada me inhibe y tu discurso me apasiona...es normal que sienta eso?-**

**Q: suelo ocasionar eso en las mujeres...- **dice y hace reír a Cloe.

**-debes tener muchas muchachitas detrás de ti...-**

**Q: realmente no encontré la persona que me haga perder el sueño, pero no pierdo las esperanzas...-** encoge los hombros.

**-eres increíble y me hiciste ver otro lado de la historia...-** le confiesa.

**Q: esa era mi idea, aunque al principio era que me dejaras ver esos hermosos ojos que tienes...-** dice en tono de broma.

**-siempre coqueteas con toda mujer que se te cruza?...-**

**Q: trato de no hacerlo con todas...solo las interesantes...**- ríe.

Cloe busca algo en su bolso y lo encuentra. Toma su billetera y saca unos cuantos dolares.

**-toma...-** le entrega un dinero.

**Q: que!?...**-se sorprende- **no, no, no!...-** dice agarrando su mano y apartándola de su vista.

**-tomalo como un agradecimiento por tus concejos y compañía, me has hecho olvidar el mal trago, hasta he reído...**- le vuelve a entregar el dinero.

**Q: gracias, pero no...lo hice por gusto y nada mas...-**

En ese momento Cloe iba a insistir pero el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

**Q: San?...si...estoy en el baño, ok!...si, ya voy...- **dijo eso y colgó el teléfono.

Luego de unos minutos Quinn sale del baño y se dirige a la mesa, donde la esperaba Santana.

**S: pensé que te habías ido, pero la mesera me dijo que habías ido al baño y espere mucho, hasta que me canse y te llame...porque tardaste tanto?...-** la interroga.

**Q: San estaba en el baño!...-** la rubia se nota un poco nerviosa.

En ese momento Cloe sale del baño y paga el café sin tomarlo, pasa caminando por al lado de la mesa de Quinn y la mira, mientras la rubia no la deja de mirar hasta que se pierde por la salida.

**S: que tanto la miras?...-** la latina la saca de su mundo.

**Q: que?...na...nada!...- **se despabila.

**S: te vi como la mirabas...y...-** la señala con su cabeza.

**Q: y que?...-**

**S: esa mancha de rush en la comisura de tus labios, habla por si solo...-** sonríe.

**Q: mierda!...**-exclama mientras busca una servilleta para limpiarse-** salio?**- la latina asiente.

**S: no me digas que te la...-**

**Q: ni se te ocurra decirlo! **-la amenaza- **y no! No me la...simplemente hablamos, le di concejos y...-** desvió su mirada para ver si alguien las observaba.

**S: y que?...-**

**Q: me...me dio trecientos dolares...- **dijo en susurro.

**S: QUE!?...-** grita.

**Q: baja la voz!...**-la regaña- **me dio...-**

**S: si, si, te escuche!...pero...porque? O para que?...-**

**Q: me dijo que había sido una buena dama de compañía...-** encoge los hombros.

**S: dama de compañía?...-** frunce el ceño.

**Q: si, le di concejos y la hice reír...no se, así me dijo ella...**

Santana se queda pensando y luego sonríe como si algo bueno se le hubiera ocurrido.

**S: con que dama de compañía, eh?...-** sonríe.

* * *

**Bueno, dicen que el que avisa que se va, nunca lo hace...pues aca me tienen!... IM BACK BITCHES!**

**con NUEVA HISTORIA.**

**No tengo mucho que decirles, simplemente gracias y disfruten**

**Proxima actualizacion: A CONFIRMAR!**

**besitos FLOR**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	2. Chapter 2: New York

15 de Octubre de 2014

New York

**Q: por fin te despiertas...-** sonríe la rubia.

**-cuanto llevas mirándome?- **

**Q: lo necesario para no olvidarme lo bonita que estas...-**

**-Quinn...no estoy bonita!...-**

**Q: si que lo estas, ese pijama se te ve super bonito...- **le sonríe.

**-eso lo dices porque fue uno de tus regalos...- **ríe.

**Q: pues claro!...si yo te regalo puras cosas bonitas...-**

Las chicas sonríen y justo en ese momento suena el celular de la rubia.

**-atiende...- **dice la chica.

**Q: San que sucede...-**

Quinn había estado impaciente por ver despertar a la chica que tenia enfrente suyo. Había tenido una noche complicada, pero eso no le impedía poder darse el lujo de verla despertar. Como lo hacia desde hace meses.

Esa chica llenaba de luz y fuerza, la vida de Quinn. Esa chica de pelo rubio y ojos marrones claros, esa chica era un alivio para la rubia.

**Q: ahora San?...esta bien...si, si..claro...ok, si...no te preocupes...ok, si...esta bien, adiós...- **corta la llamada.

**-tienes que irte verdad?- **dice la chica.

**Q: así es princesa...pero prometo volver pronto, si?...-** le sonríe y le da un beso.

**-espero así sea Fabray!...-** ríe.

**Q: hasta luego Steph!...-** sonríe y abre la puerta.

**St: te amo!...-** le grita.

**Q: no mas que yo!...- **le contesta con el mismo tono de voz.

**-hey!...- **una mujer la sorprende en la puerta.

**Q: mama! **-se pone su mano en el pecho- **me has asustado...-** recupera el aire perdido por el susto.

**J: ya te vas?...- **la saluda.

**Q: trabajo...-** dice caminando.

**J: algún día tendrás que decirme de que trabajas hija...-** ríe.

**Q: esperemos que no...esperemos que no...-** susurra para luego salir de aquel lugar.

Varias horas después. Santana la estaba esperando en su departamento, o en el de ambas, o en la oficina de ambas, o en el lugar de trabajo, en fin. Ninguna de las dos sabia cual era la definición para ese departamento.

La latina se paseaba con su teléfono de un lado a otro, cortando y anotando en una agenda, luego volviendo a atender y volviendo a cortar para repetir anotaciones en la agenda.

Era un día agitador y no solo para ella, que solo atendía el teléfono, sino para Quinn, que era la que tenia que hacer el trabajo mas duro.

**Q: aquí estoy!...- **anuncio su llegada quitándose el abrigo y dejando su cartera en el sofá.

**S: bien...acercate!...-** le pidió sentada en una silla, frente a un escritorio.

**Q: no me digas que...-**

**S: a las 17:30pm tienes cita con Lauren, según ella tiene un cóctel en un hotel, así que tienes que ir elegante para un cóctel...luego 19:00pm, en punto, tienes una fiesta de aniversario con Keily, creo que tendrías que cambiarte el vestido de cóctel...y...-**

**Q: hay mas?- **la interrumpe.

**S: Cassandra...**-la rubia suspira- **dijo que pases a buscarla por la escuela...-** termina de decirle, mientras revisa su agenda.

**Q: puedes hacer que tenga solo una cita por día?...es agotador!...-** muestra cansancio.

**S: no te quejes!...estas cobrando lo que un empresario cobra, trabajando ocho horas, y tu solo te diviertes!...sin contar el sexo, claro!...- **le sonríe irónica.

**Q: otra vez con eso?...-** se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la cocina.

**S: no entiendo que le ves a esa vieja...-** la sigue.

**Q: no le digas vieja!** -la señala y luego abre el refrigerador para meterse, prácticamente, dentro de el- **aparte tu no sabes el cuerpo que tiene** -hablaba dentro del refrigerador- **y desnudo...ufff!...-**

**S: Quinn!...-** le golpea la puerta, haciendo que la rubia salga de ahí.

**Q: ok, ok...**-llevaba unas cosas para prepararse algo de comer- **me hace sentir bien, no se...me siento cómoda con ella, me cuida, me protege...-**

**S: como toda vieja!...-** interrumpe.

**Q: San!...por favor...**- la mira suplicándole.

**S: estas enamorada?...-**

**Q: no!...claro que no!...pero me hace sentir bien...-**

**S: y cuando te enamores?...-** se cruza de brazos.

**Q: eso no va a pasar...-** frunce el ceño.

**S: algún día conocerás a la mujer de tu vida...y luego no podrás sacarte a la vieja de encima!...**- dice mientras le roba un pequeño bocado de un sándwich que se había preparado la rubia.

**Q: callate!...mira quien habla?...la que no tiene novia!...-** ríe.

**S: de hecho...hoy conocí a alguien...-** dice mientras se pierde en la sala.

**Q: que!?...y me lo dices así?...- **la sigue hasta la sala.

**S: como quieres que te lo diga?...en ingles?...portugués, tal vez?...-** ríe.

**Q: sabes a lo que me refiero -**la mira de mala gana-** cuéntame...donde?, cuando?, como?...-** se emocionaba.

**S: uff...donde? En la cafetería donde compro mi capuchino de siempre. Cuando? Hoy a las 9:35am para ser exactos. Como?...porque le ofrecí mi lugar, parecía algo apurada y le dije que tomara mi lugar, en la fila, y así se iba mas rápido. Ella me sonrió y morí en ese instante!...-**la rubia ríe- **luego ella agarro su café y antes de irse me dijo "mañana por la mañana, media hora antes, estaré esperándote para agradecerte el gesto de hoy, aquí mismo" sonrió y se fue.**- termina el discurso.

**Q: y como es?...-**

**S: rubia, ojos azules, alta, buen cuerpo...diría que tiene un toque de bailarina, por la ropa que llevaba...-**

**Q: osea que tienes una cita?...-** exclama visiblemente feliz.

**S: si y las miás no están programadas como las tuyas!...-** ríe, vengándose.

**Q: eso no es bueno...-** le pega en el hombro.

**S: lo se!...en fin, puedes ir a cambiarte?...sabes que a Lauren no le gusta que la hagas esperar!...-** la mira.

**Q: si no fuera porque es sexy...la dejaría esperando...- **se levanta y sube por las escaleras.

**S: recuerda que están pagando 700 dolares por ti! Y solo una hora y media!...-** grita la latina.

**Q: tendría que cobrar mas!...valgo mucho latina!...-** responde desde el segundo piso.

**S: puff...ni que fueras una actriz de película...-** susurra bajo.

**-uno...dos...tres...cuatro...uno...dos...tres...cuatro...uno...dos...paren!, paren todo!-** grita una voz y todos paran, sorprendidos.

**R: y ahora que...-** susurra la diva.

**-todo iba perfecto **-camina en circulo- **hasta que...la srta miss Lima Ohio, se equivoco de paso...-** dice mirándola directamente.

**R: eso es mentira!...yo no me equivoque...-** dice molesta.

**-y se da el lujo de contradecirme...wow! Eso es...como se dice?** -piensa- **ah si!...IRRESPETUOSO!...sal de mi clase!-** la señala.

**R: que?...- **

**-que salgas de mi clase pequeña diva de bolsillo!...-**

Rachel se queda atónica ante la respuesta de su maestra y no lo soporta mas. Había soportado mucho ya y ahora tenia algo que decirle.

Recoge sus cosas y antes de irse se para frente a la profesora.

**R: discúlpeme Sra Cassandra, porque eso es lo que es, una señora y como persona educada y respetuosa tengo que tratar con respeto a mis mayores...solo le voy a decir una cosa. Ni usted ni nadie va a impedir que cumpla mis sueños y si tengo que enfrentarme a usted el resto de la estadía en Nyada, lo soportare porque mi sueño es mayor a un capricho de una profesora...**-la rubia mayor bufa irónica- **y una ultima cosa...**-se acerca mas a la mujer- **deje el alcohol porque afecta a su aliento y sus dientes se ponen en mal estado...**- dice Rachel y se va. Dejando a una Cassandra furiosa y sorpresiva por el ultimo comentario.

Todos los alumnos, que estaban ahí, escucharon todo y murmuraban cosas sobre la rubia.

**C: que miran? A bailar!...- **dice y todos corren a sus puestos.

Rachel camina por el pasillo de Nyada, mientras que los alumnos pasan a sus respectivas clases.

**-hey!...-** interrumpe la caminata de la morena.

**R: Brody!...-** sonríe.

**B: como estas?...-**

**R: bien y tu?...-**

**B: bien...pero no deberías estar en...-**

**R: debería...pero me ha echado otra vez!...-** suspira y lo mira.

**B: quieres que hable con ella?...-**

**R: tranquilo, es normal...creo que por unas semanas no me dejara entrar **-ríe- **luego de lo que le dije...-**

**B: que le has dicho?-** indaga.

**R: la verdad, que huele mal...por el alcohol...-** encoge los hombros.

**B: eso te costara mucho, lo sabes verdad?...-**

**R: me da igual!...estoy cansada de que me haga siempre lo mismo, tengo sentimientos y paciencia, así que...-**

**B: te invito un café, que te parece?...-** le sonríe.

**R: me parece increíble!...-** dice entrelazando su brazo con el chico.

Cóctel por un lado, mozos por el otro, gente importante charlando con mas gente importante, vestidos lujosos, joyas preciosas, mujeres muy guapas, hombres finos y ella ahí, en un rincón con su copa de chanpagne, mirando a todos relacionarse con todos.

**-eres el nuevo capricho de Lauren?-** la interrumpe una voz masculina.

**Q: disculpa?...-** se da vuelta sutilmente y lo mira.

Era un hombre de unos treinta o cuarenta años, en buen estado, al parecer se la pasaba en el gimnasio para fingir de menos edad, pero sus canas lo delataban.

**-definitivamente eres el nuevo caprichito de Lauren...-** sonríe.

**Q: no se de que me hablas...-** sostiene su copa con estilo.

**-Lauren dijo que vendría con una amiga...pero no dijo que era tan hermosa...-** intenta coquetear.

**Q: disculpa pero no eres mi estilo...- **le sonríe educadamente.

**-y cual es tu estilo, preciosa?-**

**Q: mi estilo?...pues...pelo largo, piernas de infarto, unas buenas manos y una increíble delantera...ha!...también que tenga que ir al baño de damas...-** le guiña un ojo.

**-yo podría entrar al baño de damas...-**

**Q: definitivamente no me gusta lo que cuelga entre tus piernas...- **dice sonriente y se aleja del hombre.

**-sucede algo?...- **Lauren se acerca a la rubia.

**Q: nada...simplemente te buscaba...-** le sonríe.

**-que casualidad** -sonríe- **yo también...ven!**-agarra su brazo- **voy a presentarte algunas amigas...-**

Inhalaba ese olor que tanto le gustaba, tomaba un sorbo y volvía a inhalar, con los ojos cerrados, para después sonreír como niña.

**B: amas el café...-** ríe el chico, por la acción de la diva.

**R: así es!...me encanta su sabor y su olor, es tan...**-divaga buscando las palabras- **fresco, me hace sentir como en casa...cuando Kurt me levanta con el café listo y caliente...**- sonríe.

**B: es porque te consiente!...-**

**R: no solo el...-** ríe.

**B: me he enterado que Carmen ha llamado a nuevos integrante de escuelas, para que audicionen para una beca...-** dice mientras toma su cafe con mocca, mucho mocca.

**R: he oído eso...**-levanta su mirada- **sabes de que escuela vienen?...-**

**B: creo que vienen de Los Ángeles, de San Francisco y otras de pueblos chicos...-**

**R: como yo...-** susurra.

**B: mirale el lado positivo...Cassandra se divertirá con nuevos apodos y nuevas caras...-** ríe el chico.

**R: espero...eso espero...- **le da un sorbo a su café, con leche de soja.

* * *

Bueno realmente gracias por todo el apoyo! aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

La historia comienza a tomar rumbo, que les parece?

les esta gustando la idea?

espero que si!

PD: el tema de la ortografia, lo estoy revisando MUCHO y disculpen si algo raro se pasa! suelo ser la peor! jajajaja

GRACIAS POR TODO

besitos Flor

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel Berry

New York

Había estado agotada, en la primera cita no, pero la segunda era mas agotada, muchas presentaciones, hablar de un "supuesto" increíble trabajo, fingir la vida perfecta, sonreír como nunca, ser una dama, como siempre. Eso, realmente, era agotador.

**Q: ¿San?...-** entra al departamento.

Deja su bolso en el sofá, se desprende de sus zapatos de tacón y respira aliviada, ya que le dolían sus pies.

**Q: ¿San?...-** vuelve a llamar a la latina.

Avanza por el pasillo de la casa, revisa la cocina, el living, el despacho y nada.

**Q: ¿San?...-** se acerca a la habitación de la latina.

**-Eres increíble...-** se escucha.

**Q: ¡POR DIOS!...-** la rubia ya había entrado a la habitación.

**S: ¡Mierda!...-** dice la latina tapándose con lo que puede.

Quinn sale de la habitación sonriendo y negando con su cabeza. Solía encontrar chicas en su casa, cuando regresaba de "trabajar" o cuando regresaba de algún viaje. Pero nunca la había encontrado en pleno acto sexual.

Camino hacia la cocina, abrió la heladera y saco una botella de agua, busco un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió el liquido, todavía sonreía por la situación.

**S: ¿Podrías decirme que carajo haces a esta hora?...-** Santana entraba a la cocina.

**Q: Vengo a mi casa...-** encoje los hombros, mientras toma el vaso de agua.

**S: ¡Se suponía que irías por la vieja!...-** se cruza de brazos.

**Q: Vine a cambiarme...¡Y no la llames vieja!...-** deja el vaso en la mesada y se encamina a su habitación.

La rubia entra a su habitación, se desprende el vestido y busca una muda de ropa, cómoda, para ir en busca de su ultima cita. Cuando se viste, logra escuchar como Santana intenta que su compañera de sexo, se vaya sin ser vista.

**S: Vamos princesa...No te vera ¡te lo aseguro!...-** le insiste.

**-Esta bien...¡Dejame ponerme los zapatos!...-**

**S: Luego te los pones, ahora sal...-**

Quinn se viste rápido y abre su puerta, se queda en el marco, esperando lo que estaba buscando. La reacción de la chica.

**S: Vamos, vamos...- **dice la latina y abre la puerta.

La chica sale primero y se encuentra con una rubia parada en la habitación continua a la de Santana.

**-Ho...Hola Quinn...-** balbucea la chica.

**Q: ¿Que tal Kitty?...-** sonríe, mientras sigue con sus brazos cruzados.

**-B...Bien...Lue...Luego nos...Nos vemos...- **dice y sale corriendo.

**Q: Espero así sea...-** le grita sonriente.

**S: ¡Maldita zorra!...-** Santana pasa por al lado de la rubia.

Quinn vuelve a entrar a su habitación, busca un calzado y se termina de arreglar. Mientras la latina se despide de Kitty.

**S: ¿Estabas esperando eso, no?...-** entra a la habitación de la rubia, sin preguntar.

**Q: Hay Santana, Santana...¿No te sientes avergonzada?-** ríe.

**S: ¿De que?...Siempre encuentras chicas aquí...-** encoje los hombros.

**Q: No hablo de eso...Hablo de que ¡es Kitty, tiene 17! ¡Por dios, vas a ir presa!...- **

**S: Si hablamos de edad, tengo mucha historia para contar eh...-** la desafiá.

**Q: Ok, ok...**-levanta su mano- **Hablemos de que es la hijastra de tu padre y por lo tanto seria, teóricamente, tu hermanastra...- **

**S: Mi padre es un desgraciado...Aparte ni siquiera tenemos la misma sangre, por lo tanto...¡No hay delito!-** sonríe.

**Q: ¡Por dios!...Ve a vestirte y ¡deja de decir estupideces!...- **

**S: ¿¡Que tiene de malo!?-** se mira.

**Q: Que estas en sostén, en medio de mi habitación, con un pequeño culotte que deja poco a la imaginación...-**

**S: ¡Ya quisieras estar dentro mio, Fabray!...-**

**Q: ¡Vete!...-** le tira un almohadón.

**S: Si, si...¡Vete con tu vieja a ver si es tan sexy y caliente como yo!...-** ríe y se va a su habitación.

**Q: Maldita latina...-** susurra.

Una morena salia de un salón, sosteniendo un bolso y mostrando cara de cansancio.

**K: ¿Cansada?...- **pregunta su amigo.

**R: Bastante, creo que las clases de baile me agotan...-** bufo cansada.

**K: Sumándole a la discusión con Cassandra...- **

**R: Ni me lo recuerdes...-**

**K: Te veo en casa...Tengo una clase con Adam...-** sonríe.

**R: ¡Anda ve!...¡Suerte!...-** dice mientras ve como su amigo desaparece en los pasillos.

Varios alumnos se movían al compás de la música y a las ordenes de la profesora.

**C: ¡Quiero pasión!...¡Quiero entrega!...¡Esto no me sirve de nada!...¡Son unos flojos!...-** gritaba Cassandra.

**-Disculpe Miss, pero hay alguien en la entrada...- **dice una alumna y mira hacia la puerta, donde estaba alguien parado.

Cassandra se dio vuelta y la vio. Vio a esa rubia que tanto la volvía loca y sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho.

Camino unos metros, los cuales la separaban de la puerta, y la miro.

**C: Que sorpresa...-** sonríe y habla, relativamente, bajo.

**Q: Santana me dejo dicho que viniera por ti...Pero...-**

**C: Dame unos minutos, termino con la clase y estoy contigo...- **la interrumpió.

**Q: No tengo problema...Te espero-** le sonríe.

**C: Esperame en la sala de maestros, no hay nadie...- **le sugiere con tono inocente.

**Q: Iré primero al baño y luego te espero ahí, ¿ok?...-**

**C: Claro...Enseguida nos vemos...-** se despide con una sonrisa.

Quinn entraba al baño, con solo tener intenciones de hacer sus necesidades. Pero algo la desconcentro desde el momento en que cruzo la puerta.

"_She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway"..._

Sus oídos estaban dejando entrar esa melodía hermosa, divina y única.

Caminaba conforme escuchaba la voz.

"_She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away"..._

Nunca había escuchado una voz igual, nada parecido ni semejante. Sus pasos eran fuertes y seguros, solo quería llegar a saber de quien provenía esa voz.

**-This girl is on fi...¡POR DIOS!-** se paro en seco.

**Q: No...No...Quise...A...Asustarte...-** tartamudeaba mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

Definitivamente Quinn, no sabia que en el mismo baño, existía unas duchas, de las cuales salia la chica de la preciada voz.

**-¿Vienes a bañarte?...Las duchas aun no están listas, pero toma la tercera...Tiene agua tibia- **dice ignorando las disculpas de la rubia.

**Q: No...no vine...a...-** no lograba terminar una frase.

**-¿Eres nueva?...No te he visto por aquí...-** la mira por el espejo, mientras se lo seca con una toalla.

**Q: Yo...-**se queda pensativa- **¡Mierda!...**-susurra- **Solo...Solo pasaba al baño y...-**

**-Escuchaste mi voz, ¿no es así?...-** la interrumpe sonriente.

**Q: Lo siento...No, no quería molestarte...-** se vuelve a disculpar.

**-Tranquila...Es normal** -la rubia levanta una ceja- **Que me escuches cantar...Amo hacerlo y si es posible lo hago todo el tiempo...-** sonríe.

**Q: Tienes una increíble voz...- **

**-Gracias...-** la mira como diciéndole algo.

**Q: Quinn!...-**le estira la mano- **Quinn Fabray...-** sonríe mientras la morena le devuelve el saludo.

**-Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry-** sonríe de una forma sincera.

**Q: Un gusto Rachel...-** sigue sin soltar la mano de la chica.

**R: Igualmente...Uhmmm...Quinn...-** dice mirando sus manos.

**Q: Oh!...Lo siento, lo siento...-** dice sacando su mano rápidamente.

**R: No me has contestado...¿Estudias aquí?...¿Eres nueva?...-** dice mientras pone una de sus piernas en un banco, para empezar a ponerse crema.

Rachel puso todo su cabello sobre un lado y con sus manos, llenas de crema, empezó a masajear sus piernas mientras no quitaba la mirada de la rubia, que no decía ni una sola palabra.

**R: Quinn...Quinn...Suena tu teléfono...-** dice mirándola sonriente.

**Q: Eh?...Oh!...Si, si...Disculpame...-**se aleja un momento y atiende el teléfono-** ¿Si?...Claro Cassie, si, disculpa es que...Si, ¡ok!...Adiós...**-mira el celular y se acerca a la morocha- **Lo siento, pero tengo que irme...**- hace una mueca de desagrado.

**R: Oww...Que lastima, fue un gusto charlar contigo...¡Ojala se repita muy pronto!- **sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

La morocha deja a una rubia, muy confundida.

Ese beso la descoloco por completo, si la salida en toalla y la crema en las piernas le había parecido muy loco, el beso la termino volviendo loca.

Quinn no tenia noción del tiempo, ni del espacio, ella seguía tocándose la mejilla, donde fue depositado el beso de la morocha. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, jamas se había quedado tan loca por una situación. Pero rápidamente agito su cabeza y salio del baño, sabia que si se quedaba iba a tener serios problemas.

**C: Hey! ¿Donde estabas?...- **dijo la rubia mayor, cuando Quinn entro a la sala.

**Q: Lo siento...Es que...Me perdí un poco...-** la rubia no reaccionaba.

**C: Quieres...-**se acercaba a la rubia- **Que...No se...**-juega con la camisa de Quinn- **¿Nos tomemos un tiempo...Aquí?...**- le desabotona un poco la prenda.

**Q: Cassie, lo mejor...Va...Va a ser que...Que vayamos a tu casa, es...Es muy peligroso aquí...-** se deshace de las manos, que Cassandra tenia en su camisa.

**C: Esta bien...**-se separa- **Vayamos a casa...**- le sonríe y recoge sus cosas.

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿como es que conoció a Cassandra?. No lo tengo muy seguro, pero si debo guiarme por el testimonio de Santana, la mejor amiga de Quinn, ella sabrá explicarles mejor.

_"Ellas se conocieron en una fiesta, Quinn iba a su primer día de trabajo, tu sabes, ese trabajo que encontró luego del día en el bar. Era una fiesta de reencuentro de la clase 1970 egresada en Nyada. Ella asistiría con Giuliana, una mujer de unos cuarenta y cuatro años y en muy buen estado. _

_Todos, según Quinn, tenían un estatus social y económico, muy por encima del nuestro, por eso, tenia que aprovechar ese día para hacerse conocer. _

_Giuliana le presento muchas amigas y compañeras de su clase, a las cuales las cortejo y las hizo sentir únicas, a tal punto de dejarlas encantadas. Quinn tiene esa facilidad._

_Luego llego el turno de Cassandra, rubia, alta, de buena figura, buenas piernas y con eso dejo a Quinn muy interesada en ella. _

_Varias horas después, no saben como, pero ellas estuvieron en un balcón, hablando hasta que el sol hizo su aparición. _

_Después de ese día, Cassandra paso a ser, la vieja de Quinn"._

Y esas fueron palabras sabias de mi querida Santana Lopez. Ignoren lo ultimo, esa mujer no es "la vieja de Quinn", solo es una señora que no acepta su edad y quiere a MI rubia.

**B: Buenas tardes preciosa...-** sonríe Brody, mientras la espera a la salida de la escuela.

**R: ¿Has esperado mucho?-** lo mira sonriente.

**B: Tranquila, solo unos minutos...**-le estira el brazo- **¿Nos vamos bella dama?..- **

**R: Claro, príncipe encantado...-** toma el brazo de su novio.

La puerta se abría de un solo golpe, entraban dos cuerpos totalmente pegados, besándose, acariciándose, pero no con ternura, era mas bien con pasión y deseo.

Dejando de lado los sentimientos, como lo hacían la mayoría de las veces.

Esas descripciones eran usadas para definir la relación que tenían Quinn y Cassandra. Nunca hablaban de sentimientos, solo era pasión, sexo y salidas a cenar o a fiestas de amigos, pero nada serio.

**C: Sacate la ropa...-** gemía Cassandra.

**Q: De...Dejame...-** su voz era agitada.

**C: Me...Gustas...Mucho...- **

Cassandra sabia como era Quinn, sabia sus gustos, sus debilidades, sus defectos, sus comidas, su ropa favorita. Sabia todo. Llevaban varios meses viéndose y saliendo.

Quinn lo veía, lo sentía, sentía que Cassandra se estaba volviendo alguien especial, pero no podía verlo como algo serio, ella solo se divertía y ambas habían acordado que solo era diversión.

Quinn termina de quitarse su pantalón y Cassie comienza su juego.

Un movimiento certero y la rubia mayor, queda arriba de la joven. Comienzan las caricias, los besos por todo el cuerpo y empieza a subir la temperatura.

Quinn cierra los ojos, los apretá y empieza a sentir las manos de Cassandra, sobre todo su cuerpo. Palabras, susurro, cursilerias, groserías. Eso era lo que Cassie le decía al oído, mientras rosaba su cuerpo con el de ella.

**Q: Espera...Espera...-** se detiene.

**C: Vamos cielo...-** sigue besando el cuerpo de Quinn.

**Q: Cassie...Por...Por favor...-** intenta sacársela de encima.

**C: Quinn...-** gime.

**Q: ¡Cassandra! **-grita y la rubia la mira confundida- **Lo...Lo siento, nec...Necesito ir...Al..Al baño...**- dice excusándose y tratando de salir de debajo de Cassie.

Quinn se levanta y prácticamente corre al baño, no sin antes tomar su bolso. Cierra la puerta y se sienta en el inodoro, con la tapa baja. Agarra su celular y comienza a teclear rápidamente.

**Santana necesito ayuda, por favor ¡llamame urgente! Te necesito. Q**

La rubia guarda el celular y respira hondo, rogando por que su amiga haga lo que le pidio.

Sale del cuarto y se dirige a la cama, donde Cassie ya estaba completamente desnuda. La mira, se miran y Quinn no logra reaccionar. No sabe que le pasa, no sabe que le paso, pero no puede sacar a alguien de sus pensamientos.

Suena.

Por fin suena el maldito teléfono, Quinn respira aliviada y Cassie le pide que no conteste.

**Q: Es Santana...Tengo que hacerlo...-** se excusa y atiende el teléfono

**-¿Que sucede rubia?...- **

**-¿Como, ahora?...-** dice la rubia al teléfono.

**-¿Que dices?...¿Ahora de que?...-**

**-Estoy un poco ocupada San, no puedo...-**

**-A ver...Rubia maldita ¿que te sucede?..O me explicas o...-**

**-Esta bien...Estaré ahí en cinco minutos...-**

**-Mas te vale que me expliques que es lo que te sucede, te va a costar caro...-**

**-Hasta luego...-**

Corta la llamada y no tiene el valor de alzar la vista, sabe que Cassandra esta mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

Respira profundo y tal como lo sabia, alzo la vista y Cassie la miraba molesta.

**Q: Lo siento...Yo...-** trata de decir.

**C: ¡Vete!...Seguramente tienes otra de esas citas...-** desviá su mirada hacia la ventana.

**Q: Cassie...**-se acerca a la rubia- **Lo siento...Pero...Pero...- **trata de tocarla.

**C: Ve Quinn...Ve...Luego hablamos...- **

Quinn se pone su camisa y su pantalón, agarra su bolso y toma el picaporte de la puerta. No la abre, inhala un poco de aire y se da vuelta.

**Q: Lo siento...-** susurra y se va directamente.

* * *

Bueno disculpen la demora pero ando sin internet y en este preciso momento ROBO WIFI, solo para complacer a mis lectores.

Soy como Robin Hood, pero en vez de robar para los pobres, robo para mis lectores jajajajaja

en fin!

PREGUNTA: Que creen que le paso a Quinn por la cabeza, para dejar a Cassandra de esa manera?

Besitos

y nos leemos en el proximo cap

Flor

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Marley Rose?

New York

Departamento de Santana y Quinn.

Frente a frente.

Dos sillones individuales, cada uno en cada esquina del sillón principal.

Ambas se miraban fijamente, incluso podría asegurar que no parpadeaban. Santana tenia sus brazos y piernas cruzadas, su semblante era neutro, casi indescriptible. Quinn, por su parte, abria y cerraba la boca, esas palabras que no salían estaban matándola.

**S: ¿Vas a hablar?-** rompe el silencio, después de varios minutos.

**Q: Yo...- **el intento de largar las palabras, era imposible.

**S: Mira Quinn...**-rompe su postura inicial- Si de verdad quieres hablar, hazlo ahora...tengo varias cosas que hacer y no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo en un ataque de esos que tienes...-la rubia la mira- **Si, te conozco muy bien y lo sabes. Así que me lo dices ahora o esperas a que yo me desocupe y te bancas todo el sermón que tengo para darte ¡por mandarme ese puto mensaje!**-

Quinn no reacciona, no tiene la capacidad para formular una oración, esta completamente en cero.

Nunca le había sucedido. Ella dice que cuando le pasa eso, es porque algo realmente llamo su atención y no logra sacárselo de su mente.

Y créanme, Quinn, en ese momento tenia su mente en otro lado.

**S: ¡Perfecto!**-golpea sus manos en ambos brazos del sillón y se levanta- **Luego no te quejes**- la señala con el dedo y camina hacia su habitación.

**Q: A...Alguna vez...**-Santana se frena sin darse vuelta- **Has...has tenido complicaciones para...para tu...tu sabes...-** trata de ser obvia.

**S: No, no se...-** se da vuelta.

**Q: Has tenido...pensamientos, no se...- **divaga con sus palabras.

**S: ¡Quinn, al grano por favor!-**

**Q: No pude tener sexo con Cassandra porque no pare de pensar en una chica...-** dice rápidamente y luego un silencio se adueña de la situación.

**S: ¿Te...te has enamorado?...-** frunce el ceño.

**Q: ¿Que?...no, ¡claro que no!...solo...solo**-su mente estaba en blanco, no encontraba palabras- **Solo...no deje de pensar en ella...-**

S**: ¿Quien es?...-**

**Q: Su nombre es Rachel...Rachel Barbra Berry...-** sonríe al recordarla.

**S: ¿Dni?...¿Dirección de la casa?...- se burla.**

**Q: San...es...es serio...-** su semblante se pone serio.

**S: ¿Donde la conociste?-**

**Q: En la escuela de Cassie...-**

**S: ¿Es alumna de la vieja?-** sonrió, porque se imagina una absurda situación.

**Q: No lo se, tampoco se si estudia ahí o da clases o ¡no se!...**- el sarcasmo y humor de Santana, la estaba superando.

**S: Pues...¡deberías de haber investigado mas!...-** encoge sus hombros y se da media vuelta, para seguir su camino.

Con lo que la latina no contaba era, en que situación la había conocido, como fue el encuentro y que se dijeron.

**Q: Como voy a investigar si me la encontré en el vestuario, casi desnuda y digo casi, porque tenia una toalla diminuta que cubría su pequeño cuerpo y dejaba exhibir sus largas y bronceadas piernas!...me quede muda, ¡no pude decir ni una palabra!...- **se puso nerviosa y alterada.

**S: Que pequeño detalle querida amiga** -se voltea a mirarla- **Me has contado la mitad de la historia ¿y piensas que con media historia te voy a arreglar la existencia?...**-alza su dedo indice y lo mueve de un lado a otro- **¡No, no!...cuéntame todo con lujo y detalles...-**

Ese día iba a ser agotador para Rachel. Tenia que ingresar a sus clases y debía asistir, como alumna con antigüedad, a la presentación de los nuevos miembros de Nyada.

Esa presentación se hacia con el consentimiento de Carmen Tibideaux y la presencia de la misma. La directora de Nyada. Obviamente como todo el mundo sabia, Carmen iba a obligar, a los nuevos alumnos, a entregar su máximo talento y si no lo hacían, pues que prueben el semestre que viene.

Rachel caminaba del brazo de Brody, sonriente y esplendida. Le encantaba la idea de poder apreciar el talento de los demás.

Atrás quedo el egoísmo de la secundaria, el egoísmo de ser solo ella misma. Atrás había quedado todo eso y gracias a Brody, su novio.

Brody había entrado a la vida de Rachel, cuando la diva mas lo necesitaba. Estaba perdida y sin rumbo, era una nueva ciudad y un nuevo problema. El chico la ayudo desde el primer momento y Rachel comenzó a sentir cosas mas que una amistad. Ambos se gustaban pero había un problema, Finn, el era el novio de Rachel, su novio de la secundaria, el amor de su vida, o por lo menos lo que ella creía.

Una noche, una cena y anécdotas bastaron para que Rachel se olvidara de Finn y besara a Brody a tal punto de gustarle demasiado.

Luego de unas semanas, Rachel y Brody tenían algo llamado "mas que amistad". Con el correr de los meses se convirtieron en novios y ahora estaban muy bien.

**B: ¿Crees que Carmen mandara a alguno al siguiente semestre?**- le preguntaba mientras entraban al anfiteatro.

**R: Espero que no, es horrible sentirse rechazado por Carmen **-se acerca a el- **Créeme, se lo que digo...-** susurra y sonríe.

Ellos se ubicaron en la tercera fila, para apreciar mas el talento.

Carmen, estaba ubicada en una silla aparte, mientras los nuevos estudiantes estaban ubicados entre la primera y segunda fila.

Había pasado nada menos que media hora y Carmen se había encargado de nueve estudiantes. _"No eres lo suficiente para esta escuela", "Tienes problemas?", "Te espero el semestre que viene", "Si no logras llegar a tu nota, vete despidiéndote de Nyada"_, esos eran algunos comentarios de Carmen hacia los alumnos. Ninguno había pasado el duro examen de la directora. Solo quedaba una alumna.

Marley Rose.

Humilde, hermosa, dulce, tierna y con un talento del cual, Rachel no contaba.

**C: Marley Rose...- **dijo la directora y la chica se paro.

Rachel pudo distinguir el nerviosismo en esa chica, se sentía en su lugar porque ella, ya lo había pasado.

**-Hola mi nombre es Marley Rose y voy a cantar "New york state of mind" popularizada por...-**

**R: Barbra Streisand- **susurro Rachel sonriendo.

_Some folks like to get away  
For a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to miami beach or to hollywood.._

_But I'm takin' a greyhound  
On the hudson river line  
I'm in a new york state of mind..._

Palabras textuales de Rachel?.

_"Me sentí realmente desplazada, fuera de lugar, como si mi talento hubiese acabado..."_. Eso dijo Rachel recordando ese momento.

**R: Necesito ir al baño...ya regreso...-** susurro a su chico y salio sin previo aviso.

Brody frunció el ceño, conocía a Rachel y sabia que por mas que tuviera una urgencia no saldría de ese anfiteatro, pero no podía seguirla, ella no se lo permitió.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios, ella corría y corría.

Quinn por su parte, bajaba de su auto y emprendía la caminata hacia el interior de su destino. Nyada.

Llevaba un ramo de rosas, rojas para ser exactos. Sabia que había actuado mal y tenia que repararlo de alguna manera y creía que unas rosas iban a conformar a Cassandra.

Entro a la escuela y comenzó su camino hacia la oficina de Cassandra, pero algo llamo su atención.

Una morena corría con lagrimas en los ojos, su mano cubría su boca y un sollozo se podía escuchar en ese pasillo tan silencioso.

**Q: ¿Ra...chel?...-** frunció el ceño.

La rubia corrió para seguir a la morena, sabia que algo andaba muy mal.

**Q: ¿Rachel?...- **pregunto al entrar al baño.

Parecía cómico, pero era el segundo encuentro en el baño, que tenían. Todo era raro para la rubia, pero no dejaba de llamar su atención.

Encontró a la morena sentada en una esquina, con sus piernas flexionadas en el pecho y sus brazos arriba de ellas, su cabeza gacha y su llanto con poco volumen.

**Q: ¿Rach?...¿Estas bien?...-** se sentó al lado de la chica.

Rachel lentamente levanto su cabeza y no la miro, solo fijo su mirada al frente.

**R: Recuerdo tu voz, eres Quinn ¿verdad?...-** no la miraba.

**Q: Rachel mirame, por favor...-** le pedía con dulzura.

**R: Te pido que te vayas, por favor...necesito estar sola...- **

**Q: No pienso irme de aquí sin saber como estas o porque estas así...-** se acomodo sin intenciones de irse.

**R: ¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo al fracaso?...miedo a que lo único que sepas hacer, sea un fracaso y luego no tengas nada...- **sigue sin mirarla.

**Q: He fracasado mucho y sigo sin miedo, simplemente me exijo a mi misma, me propongo algo mas a lo que puedo alcanzar. Se que si no puedo llegar al sol, por lo menos quiero llegar a las estrellas...-** sonríe.

**R: Tengo miedo, tengo miedo...de...de no tener el talento suficiente para triunfar en este mundo...-**

**Q: Mirame...-**se acomoda frente a ella- **Mirame y te diré que futuro tienes...-**

**R: ¿Sabes ver el futuro?...-** cuestiona divertida.

**Q: En tus ojos, seguramente lo veré...-**

Rachel la mira, fija su mirada en la rubia y Quinn siente escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

**R: ¿Que ves?...-** interrumpe su pensamiento.

**Q: Una estrella, una increíble estrella a punto de triunfar...tienes talento...-**

**R: No me conoces...-** la interrumpe.

**Q: Te escuche cantar y créeme, lo haces increíble...-** sonríe.

**R: Fue en un baño...-**

**Q: No quiero imaginarme si te hubiera escuchado en un escenario...lo que quiero decir es que, puedes cantar como sea, donde sea y siempre, tu talento, sera el protagonista...lo veo en tus ojos, es tu destino...-**

**R: ¿Crees en el destino?...-**

**Q: Mirame...estoy aquí contigo, en un baño...-** ríe.

**R: ¿Nuestros encuentros serán en un baño?...-**

**Q: Si el destino lo quiere, sera siempre en el baño...-**

Rachel sonríe, luego de secarse las lagrimas y Quinn imita su sonrisa, ambas sinceras y sin preocupaciones.

**Q: Mira...**-saca una rosa de su ramo- **Toma...**-se la entrega- **Siempre es bueno recibir rosas, una estrella siempre lo hace...-** sonríe.

**R: Es la primera rosa que recibo...-**

**Q: Seguramente estas mintiendo, pero quiero sentirme especial, así que opto por creerte...-** ríe.

**R: ¿Eres así con todos?...-** pregunta mientras mira la rosa y la huele.

**Q: Solo con la gente especial, con la gente que me inspira seguridad y confianza...-**

**R: No me has dicho...¿Estudias aquí?...-**

**Q: No, simplemente vengo a visitar a unas amigas...-** miente.

Obviamente Quinn no iba a decirle que venia por Cassandra. Esa chica llamaba mucho su atención y Cassandra no quería que nadie se entere de su "relación" por eso simplemente se limitaba a mentir y ahora tenia un motivo mas importante para hacerlo. Rachel.

**-¿Rachel?...¿Rachel estas ahí?- **se escucha de afuera del baño.

La morena escucha esa voz y se para rápidamente, Quinn copia su acción y ambas se miran.

**R: Te...tengo que irme...-** susurra.

**Q: Lastima, es...es una lastima...- **susurra.

**R: ¿Podre verte otra vez?- **no sabe porque, pero necesitaba saberlo.

**Q: Cuando desees...solo dejemos que el destino nos cruce...-** sonríe.

**R: Esta bien...**-sonríe- **Y gracias por...**- levanta la rosa y la huele.

**Q: No hay de que...-**

**-Rach...¿estas?-**

**R: Aquí estoy Brody, ya salgo...**-levanta la voz- **Lo siento, debo irme...-** susurra.

**Q: Descuida...recuerda que si no logras llegar al sol...yo te buscare, buscare a esa estrella en tu interior...-** sonríe.

**R: Adiós...- **le rosa su mejilla con su mano derecha y le regala un beso sonoro.

Quinn quedo parada viendo como la morena salia del baño, pudo ver como un chico la esperaba y luego la abrazaba, luego la puerta se cerro y no pudo ver mas nada.

Luego de varios minutos, la rubia sale del baño y se dirigió a la oficina de Cassandra, sabia que iba a estar ahí.

Golpea con sutileza y dulzura, también sabe que la reconocerá.

**C: adelante...-** la reconoció.

**Q: Hey...-** sonríe y se adentra a la oficina.

**C: ¿Como estas Quinn?...-** se nota un poco apagada.

**Q: Bien, ¿tu?...-**

**C: Cansada...pero bien...- **

**Q: Espero que te gusten...-** dice y le entrega el ramo de rosas, que ahora tiene una menos.

**C: Gracias...**-las toma- **¿Has venido para entregarme esto?...-**

**Q: He venido para disculparme por lo de ayer...no...no fue mi intención, ando con muchos problemas y realmente no era la manera...yo...yo solo quería hablar, que...que me escuches...nada mas...- **suena poco convencida pero ese también era un motivo.

**C: Lo siento...**-se para- **Siento no estar a tu disposición...**-se acerca a la rubia- **Perdón, yo...¡no se!...te veo y...no se que me sucede Quinn, me vuelvo loca al tenerte enfrente mio...lo siento...-** se sento en el escritorio y la miraba profundo.

**Q: Tranquila...no quiero estar mal contigo, solo...solo que me entiendas y no te enojes cuando te diga que no...- **

**C: No volverá a suceder...-** sonríe.

**Q: Estas preciosa...-**

**C: Tu no te quedas atrás...-** le acaricia el rostro.

Suena un celular.

Cassandra intenta incorporarse en su postura y se levanta de su improvisado asiento, para tomar asiento en su silla.

**Q: ¿Hola?...**

**-Quinn te necesito...-**

**Q: ¿Steph?...¿Amor que sucede?, ¡no me asustes por favor!...-**

**-Ven Quinn, por favor...ven...-**

**Q: Tranquila cielo...¡tranquila por favor!, estaré ahí en minutos, ¿si?...tranquila...- **

**-Apurate...-**

**Q: Amor, tranquila...estoy saliendo...-**

Cuelga el teléfono y su cara no es la normal, esta asustada y nerviosa, Cassandra se da cuenta y se para rápidamente.

**C: ¿Sucede algo?...-**

**Q: Te...tengo que irme...lo siento, es urgente...luego hablamos...-** le da un beso en la mejilla y sale, prácticamente corriendo.

La rubia corrió por los pasillos, tanto que no vio quien venia delante suyo.

**-¡HA!...- **grito la otra persona cuando Quinn choco con ella.

**Q: Lo siento...lo siento, juro que...-** mientras levantaba su mirada e intentaba ayudar a la persona que choco con ella.

**-¿Quinn?...-** interrumpió apenas vio el rostro de la rubia.

**Q: Mar...Marley?...-** se sorprende.

**-¿Que...que haces aquí?...-**

* * *

**Otra vez tardanza! PERDONEN! pero andaba sin internet!**

**espero que les guste!...ya va tomando color la historia.**

**Que piensan?, que tiene que ver Marley con Quinn? quien es Steph? :O**

**Besitos**

**Flor**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	5. Chapter 5: Maldito destino

New York

Nyada

**Q: ¿Tu...que haces aquí?...-** se pone nerviosa.

**M: Yo...- **es interrupida.

**Q: Lo siento...**-atiende su telefono- **S****an...que sucede?...ok, si...ok...esta bien...si...ok...adios...-**vuelve su mirada a la chica-** Era...era...-**

**M: Santana...escuche...-** la interrumpe.

**Q: Tengo...tengo que irme, luego...luego hablamos, ¿si?...-** la mira.

**M: Si...puedo...¿puedo llamarte?...- **duda un poco.

**Q: Claro...si...claro...-** sonrie.

**M: Entonces lo hare...adios Quinn, fue hermoso volver a verte...-** le sonrie y le regala un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: A...adios...-** sacude su cabeza y retoma su camino.

Ambos chicos entran al departamento y se despejan de sus abrigos.

**B: ¿Quieres tomar algo?-** le ofrece el chico.

**R: No gracias.-** fue contundente la diva.

Brody camino hacia la cocina, suspirando cansado. Sabia lo que se asomaba, muchas veces habia pasado lo mismo.

Rachel tenia un don para el drama y en ese mismo momento estaba en modo encendido.

**B: ¿No piensas decir nada?...- **se acerca a la diva, con un vaso de agua.

**R: No tengo ganas de hablar, Brody...-** hace el intento de retirarse de la sala.

Brody es mucho mas rápido y la sostiene del brazo, deja el vaso sobre la mesita y logra sentarse en el sillón para luego tirar de la morena y que ella se siente sobre su regazo.

**B: Ahora vas a decirme que te sucede...- **la sostiene fuerte de la cintura.

**R: Nada Brody...¿puedes dejarme ir?...-**

**B: No, hasta que me digas que sucede...**-la morena desviá su mirada- **Es por esa chica, ¿verdad?...-** la mira.

**R: ¿De...de que chica me...me hablas?...-** no sabe porque, pero se puso nerviosa.

**B: Esa tal Marley, la chica de la presentación...la que canto la canción de Barbra...- **

**R: Oh...ella...- **suspira aliviada.

**B: Si, ¿pensabas que hablaba de otra persona? -** la mira confundido.

**R: No...no, solo me...me confundí...-**

**B: Rach, cielo...-**toma su mentón- **Tu eres mejor que nadie, eres increíble y cantas como ninguna, no tienes porque tener miedo...ella solo es una alumna mas, se que vas a ganarle en cualquier competencia...lo se...-** le sonríe dulcemente.

Lo que Brody no sabia era que para Rachel no significaba miedo a la competencia, significaba fracaso en su vida, algo que el chico no lo entendía.

Brody beso los labios de su novia y comenzó con un ligero toqueteo. Rachel solo trataba de procesar la charla o lo dicho por el chico, mientras que Brody seguía interesado en querer algo mas. Era obvio, era su novio y como novios necesitan estar juntos.

**Q: ¿Cielo, que sucede?...-** la rubia entra rápidamente a la habitación.

**St: Te necesito...te necesito conmigo Quinn...-** llora.

**Q: Shh...shh...**-la abraza- **Estoy aquí, no...no me iré a ningún lado...-** trata de calmarla.

**St: No me dejes...por favor, no me dejes nunca...-**

**Q: Hey...-**la vuelve a abrazar- **Tranquila cielo, tranquila...- **

**St: Dime que nunca me dejaras...dímelo...- **

**Q: Jamas te dejare amor, jamas...- **

Se quedaron abrazadas por varios minutos, en los que solo se escuchaba una respiración propia de haber llorado mucho.

Rachel se levantaba, con sumo cuidado, de la cama dejando a un Brody con el torso desnudo y durmiendo plácidamente. Habían hecho el amor por varias horas, pero algo en su interior estaba mal.

La diva se encamino hacia la cocina y preparo una taza de café, la necesita con urgencia. Mientras se servia, la puerta principal se abre dejando pasar a un Kurt agotado.

**K: Hazme uno diva, por favor...-** suspira y deja sus cosas, bien acomodadas en su habitación.

Rachel lo sirve callada y luego se sienta en el sillón, esperando por Kurt.

**K: ¿Rachel Berry levantada de una siesta?...no me lo creo. **- se ríe.

**R: Esta Brody...-**

**K: Ahora entiendo todo...gracias a Dios no llegue antes...**-suspira y Rachel no hace muecas, se queda pensativa- **Se supone que deberías estar bien, ¿O no?...-** la mira.

**R: Me siento rara...- **

**K: Dime que se cuidaron...!por favor¡...- **

**R: !Claro que si¡...- **

**K: ¿Entonces, que sucede?...-**

**R: Es raro, no se...como que me siento rara...-**

**K: Rach...eso ya lo dijiste...pero explicame bien...¿Brody ya no te gusta?...-**

**R: !Si, lo amo¡...pero no se, antes de...tu sabes...-** hace señales con las manos.

**K: Si, si...-** la interrumpe.

**R: Bueno...¿viste que teníamos la presentación de los nuevos alumnos? **-el chico asiente- **Resulto ser que una chica llamada Marley Rose tiene el mismo o superior talento que el mio...- **

**K: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...**-la diva lo mira enojada- **¡Oh! si...veo que tiene mucho que ver...¿entonces, que sucedió?...-**

**R: No lo soporte y me fui llorando al baño y luego...-** no termina la frase y sonríe tímida.

**K: ¿Luego que?...- **

**R: Luego me encontré con...con Quinn...- **vuelve a sonreír.

**K: ¿Quien es Quinn?...-**

**R: No has visto una chica, rubia de ojos claros, pelo corto por los hombros, hermosa con una figura muy linda, vestida normal, jeans, zapatillas, remera y saco...andaba por los pasillos de Nyada...-**

**K: ¡Pues no!...definitivamente no le he visto...**-frunce el ceño- **¿Es nueva alumna?...-**

**R: No, le pregunte lo mismo pero me ha dicho que solo venia a visitar a unos amigos...-** encoge los hombros.

**K: ¿Y que te dijo?...cuando te vio llorando...-**

**R: Ya nos habíamos cruzado hace unos días en el baño, yo salia de bañarme y ella estaba de paso, nos cruzamos y fue la primera vez que la vi...-**

**K: Osea que no es la primera vez que te la cruzas...- **usa un tono sugerente.

**R: No...y definitivamente el destino nos va a cruzar muchas veces...-** sonríe recordando lo dicho por la rubia.

**K: Puedes contarme que paso, en el baño...-**

**R: Me vio llorando...y se dio cuenta de que era yo, le conté lo que me pasaba y me dijo miles de cosas** -su vista estaba al frente, recordando lo sucedido-** Me dijo que era una estrella, que si no podía llegar al sol que por lo menos intente con las estrellas, me dijo que confiaba en mi talento, que nadie iba a destruirme sin que yo luchara...fue muy tierna, me regalo una rosa y me dijo que las estrellas reciben rosas...-** sonríe.

**K: Bastante especial para ser una desconocida, ¿no?...- **

**R: Lo peor es que...llego aquí y Brody lo único que me dice es "se que vas a ganarle en cualquier competencia"** -imita la voz del chico- **Y luego hicimos el amor...- **

**K: ¿Por eso te sientes rara?...-** suena confuso.

**R: Porque no entiendo como una chica, desconocida, llega a mi y me hace sentir única con solo unas palabras y una rosa y Brody, que es mi novio, me hace sentir...no se...vaciá...-** encoge los hombros.

**K: Tendría que conocer a esa chica...-** ríe.

**R: ¡Kurt, es enserio!...-** lo regaña.

**K: Esta bien, esta bien...solo...no te preocupes, suele pasar...y en cuanto a la rubia ya veremos que sucede con ella...ten cuidado por las dudas...-** ríe y se para del sillón.

Rachel se queda sentada pensando en lo sucedido, pensando que no sabe si volverá a ver a esa rubia, pensando que el destino le juegue una a su favor.

**Q: ¡Puedes explicarme donde estabas, llevo horas esperándote!...-** dice la rubia un poco molesta.

**S: Te recuerdo que tengo una vida y con ella puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana...- **dice guardando sus cosas en su habitación.

**Q: Te estuve llamando...-**

**S: Lo se, vi tus llamadas...pero estaba ocupada...-** aparece en la sala.

**Q: ¿Ocupada, enserio?...seguro con una de esas chicas a las cuales frecuentas...-** se enoja.

**S: ¿Que mierda te pasa, Quinn?...si has tenido un mal día no lo pagues conmigo...-** la señala.

**Q: Steph ha tenido una de sus crisis **-baja la voz- **Y...y me llamo llorando, me duele verla de esa manera...no se...no se que hacer...-** su semblante se vuelve triste.

**S: ¿Donde esta?...-** le pregunta preocupada.

**Q: En mi habitación, la traje porque no la iba a dejar sola...-**

**S: ¿Has llamado al medico?...-**

**Q: Si, pero me dijo que le de su medicina y sola se iba a relajar...ahora duerme...- **

**S: Bueno...-**se acerca a la rubia- **Tranquila, todo...todo va ir bien...-** la abraza.

**Q: Eso espero...eso espero...-** se deja cobijar.

Luego de unos minutos ambas se separan y se miran.

**S: ¿Mas tranquila?-**

**Q: Si...pero...-**

**S: ¿No me digas que tienes otro problema?...-** la interrumpe.

**Q: Marley...¿sabias que Marley estudia en Nyada?...**- dice seria.

**S: ¿Marley Rose, tu...? **- sonríe.

**Q: ¡Si, mi ex!...**- termina la frase.

**S: ¡Wow, que loco!...- **se ríe falsamente.

**Q: Supongo que sabias algo, ¿o me equivoco?...-** se cruza de brazos.

**S: Bueno...bueno** -mueve las manos- **Esta bien...tu sabes que...-** la interrumpe.

**Q: ¡Al grano Santana!..- **completamente molesta.

**S: Esta bien...Marley lo publico hace una semana en su facebook, lo vi y creí que no era bueno decírtelo...**- encoge los hombros.

**Q: ¿Como que no?...¡Sabes muy bien que Marley no se puede enterar de lo que trabajo y teniéndola a Cassie como profesora de baile es imposible que no se entere!...- **

**S: Pues dile la verdad...dile porque trabajas de esa manera...-** se altera la latina.

**Q: ¿Para ti es muy fácil, verdad?...sabes muy bien que si fuera otra cosa se lo diría, pero esto no. **- se masajea la cabeza, tratando de encontrar calma.

**S: Deja de ir en busca de la vieja...-**

**Q: ¡ESO NO!...no puedo, necesito ver...ver si Rachel esta bien, esta mejor...- **dice bajando el tono de su voz.

**S: ¿Rachel, otra vez esa chica?...¡Quinn deja a esa chica en paz y concentrate en lo que realmente importa!...-**

**Q: No tengo tiempo para trabajo, ahora...-**

**S: No me vengas con esa historia...tienes dos citas y en una hora y media asi que pones tu mejor sonrisa y te preparas ¡porque ya pagaron!...-**

**Q: Necesito a Marley lejos, la necesito lejos, San...- la mira triste.**

**S: ¿Te duele todavía?...-**

**Q: Fue mi primera novia y mi primera vez, la primera de la cual me enamore...me duele y verla ahora, me...me surgieron sentimientos...-** agacha su cabeza.

**S: Es obvio...dejalo a un lado y vete a cambiar...¿luego lo hablamos, si?...-** le suplica.

**Q: Como digas...-** se va de la vista de la latina.

**S: Marley, Marley te dije que no la siguieras...¡Dios!...-** suspira.

Quinn se había levantado temprano, tenia cosas que hacer y Steph se había quedado en su casa. Cuando despertó tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Marley y decidió devolverle la llamada para luego acordar que la iba a visitar en la escuela.

Tenia que aprovechar, en su interior quería verla a Marley y conversar de viejos tiempos pero también iba a la escuela para ver si podía encontrarse con Rachel.

Había pasado por la oficina de Cassie y había hablado con la rubia mayor, quedaron para una cena en su casa.

Iba caminando por los pasillos, tratando de no pensar en Rachel cuando choco con alguien.

**Q: ¿Siempre vamos a encontrarnos así?...- sonríe** mientras ayuda a la chica.

**M: Veo que es nuestro destino...-** ríe.

Ambas se levantan y se miran a los ojos, sienten que el mundo se paralizo y nadie las puede sacar de su burbuja.

**M: ¿Quieres esperarme a fuera o prefieres esperarme aquí?...-** la mira.

**Q: ¿Tienes algo mas que hacer?**

**M: Tengo que guardar mis cuadernos y estas cosas...- **señala un bolso que tiene en la mano.

**Q: Pues...te acompaño...-** sonríe.

Ambas caminan hacia el locker de la morocha y se sonreían cada vez que se miraban.

Marley guardaba sus cosas y Quinn se recargaba en otro locker.

**M: ¿Donde piensas llevarme?..-** la mira mientras sigue guardando libros.

**Q: ¿Yo, porque?**

**M: Porque conoces mucho mas esta ciudad...**- ríe.

**Q: Pues...dejame pensar...**-pone cara divertida- **Al cine...-** ríe.

**M: Esperaba mas de ti Fabray...- **

**Q: Dejame sorprenderte, ¿ok?...-** le sonríe seductoramente.

**M: Esa sonrisa la conozco...-** cierra el locker y se acerca a la rubia, peligrosamente.

**-¿Quinn?...-** se escucha detrás de la rubia.

**Q: Maldito destino...-** dice en voz baja al reconocer la voz de la persona que la llama.

* * *

La verdad no tengo perdon, ni disculpas...pero solo GRACIAS por soportarme de esta manera.

PROMETO HACER LO POSIBLE CON EL PROXIMO.

gracias infinitas

Flor

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	6. Chapter 6: Claroamigas

Nyada

Pasillos

Uno, dos y tres segundos tardo en darse vuelta y confirmar la dueña de esa voz.

Efectivamente era Rachel y efectivamente era el maldito destino.

**Q: Rach...- **se da vuelta disimulada.

**R: Quinn...no...no sabia que estabas aquí...-** dice sin quitar la mirada de Marley.

**Q: Vine...vine por...**-no salían palabras de su boca- **Por...por una amiga...-** ni ella se la creyó.

**R: Ha...**- se torna un silencio incomodo.

**M: Perdón que interrumpa, pero Quinn...tengo que irme a clases, ¿luego hablamos?...-** la morocha la mira.

**Q: Eh...si...si claro...luego...luego hablamos...-** dice nerviosa.

**M: bueno...hasta luego...-** dice eso y le regala un beso en la mejilla, un beso que duro mas de lo debido.

Rachel desviá su mirada y no sabe porque, siente algo raro y por eso decide no mirar la escena.

Quinn, luego del beso, vuelve a mirar a la morena y sonríe.

**Q: El destino nos encontró en otro lado...-** rompe el silencio.

**R: Parece que si...-** la vuelve a mirar, pero no a los ojos.

**Q: ¿Sucede algo?...-** frunce el ceño.

**R: Nada, ¿por?...-** disimula su incomodidad.

**Q: No se, estas como...¿incomoda?...- **

**R: No, no...nada que ver...solo...solo pasaba a saludarte, justo te vi parada con...y pase a saludarte.-** le resta importancia.

**Q: Marley, se llama Marley...-** dice inocentemente.

**R: Lo se...-** baja su mirada.

**Q: ¿Paso algo con ella?...-**

**R: No...-** sigue con su mirada en el suelo.

**Q: No me digas que...**-piensa un momento- **¿Es ella la chica nueva?...¿la que te hizo dudar de tu talento?...- **

Rachel no responde con palabras, solo asiente la cabeza, que todavía tenia baja.

De un momento a otro, el celular de Quinn sonó.

**Q: ¡Mierda!...- **miro el teléfono y no atendió.

**R: Atiende...- **le susurra.

Q: Rach, tengo...tengo que irme pero...pero te buscare, ¿si?...y hablaremos de esto...- le dice mirándola y luego se va corriendo.

En un cafetería, no muy lejos de Nyada.

**S: No puede ser que no respondas, ¡rubia estúpida!...-** murmura por debajo.

**-Disculpa, ¿esta ocupado este lugar?...-** dice alguien, señalando la silla del acompañante de la misma mesa de la latina.

Santana levanta su vista y se encuentra con alguien conocido, alguien que había visto solo un par de veces pero que jamas se olvidaría de ese rostro.

**S: Para ti, siempre estará disponible...-** sonríe, mientras deja su teléfono.

**-Eres así con todas las muchachas?...-** ríe y toma asiento, frente a la latina.

**S: Solo con las que me interesan...-**

**-Entonces puedo ver una lista importante...-**

**S: Eres la primera...-**

**-No puedo creerte, te vi coqueteando con la nueva mesera...-** ríe.

**S: Fue, fue un...un desliz, no vuelve a suceder...-** se pone nerviosa.

Santana nunca se ponía nerviosa, nunca daba explicaciones, nunca negaba que coqueteaba con alguien, nunca tartamudeaba, nunca se había fijado en alguien hasta que llego ella.

Ella era Brittany, la misma Brittany de hace unos días atrás, rubia de ojos azules, alta y con un gran porte, divina y con una mirada que enamora.

Santana definitivamente había caído en las redes de Brittany.

**S: Quieres...un...un café?...-** la mira.

**B: Gracias, pero ya ordene el mio...**- le sonríe.

**S: Puedo saber que se te ofrece?...no es que me moleste, al contrario, me encanta tenerte enfrente mio pero es que...**- fue interrumpida.

**B: Tranquila...-**ríe- **Vine porque la ultima vez te prometí tener mas tiempo para una charla, y como soy de cumplir mis promesas...aquí estoy...-** sonríe.

**S: Ha...entonces es por tu promesa...-** suena desilusionada.

**B: Si mi promesa incluye a una latina, hermosa y nerviosa...nunca dejare de cumplirlas...-** le guiña un ojo.

En los pasillos de Nyada, ya estaban llenos de alumnos, era el break de una hora y solo tenían tiempo para descansar, antes de su próxima clase.

**K: ¡Hey!...-** asusta a una chica.

**R: ¡Dios mio, Kurt!...-** se agarra el pecho.

**K: ¿Tan concentrada estabas en tus cosas?...-** frunce el ceño.

**R: Es solo...es solo que...que estaba pensando...- **dice volviendo a recoger sus cosas, del locker.

**K: Cabecita de enamorada...-** bromea.

Rachel no le presta atención, solo tiene un semblante serio y no deja de sacar y poner cosas en su locker, como si no supiera lo que hace.

**K : ¡Rach!...¡Rachel!...- **

**R: ¿Que sucede?...- **se sobresalta.

**K: ¿Rach, que pasa?...te noto ida...¿te has peleado con Brody?...-** la mira.

**R: ¿Brody?...¿que?...¿donde?...-** mira a su alrededor.

**K: ¡Rach, mirame!...**-la morena lo hace- **¿Que sucede?...y no te gastes en mentirme, te conozco demasiado...-** se cruza de brazos.

**R: Po...podemos ir a la cafetería, necesito...necesito estar tranquila...-** dice mirándolo.

**K: Vamos...-** le agarra el brazo.

Quinn estaba sentada en un sillón, esperando por la persona que la había llamado.

**C: Hola cielo...-** entra a la oficina.

Cassandra había citado a Quinn, la rubia no sabia para que, pero suponía que era por algo especial.

Quinn tenia una cita esa tarde pero, no podía decirle que no a Cassie.

**Q: Como estas?...- **le sonríe desde el sillón.

**C: Bien...-**deja unas carpetas en su escritorio y se dirige al sillón- **¿Tu?...-** se sienta en la falda de la rubia.

**Q: Un poco cansada, pero bien...-** le agarra la cintura.

**C: ¿Cuando vas a dejar ese trabajo?...sabes que te tiene cansada...-** sus brazos los apoya en el cuello de Quinn.

**Q: Es lo único que tengo...y sabes muy bien que necesito el dinero...-**

**C: Dinero fácil...yo también te lo puedo dar, ya te he dicho que puedes venir conmigo, te daré todo el dinero que necesites y mas...- **

**Q: No quiero deberle a nadie y ya hablamos del tema...por favor...-** suena cansada, de siempre la misma conversación.

**C: Esta bien...-** bufa y luego se acerca para besarla.

Quinn acepta el beso, pero algo le sucede. No siente lo mismo que antes, no siente ese fuego que sentía cuando la besaba y para su sorpresa, no tenia la cabeza en la mujer, si no en lo que había sucedido antes.

Era Rachel quien estaba en su cabeza, era ella y la situación del destino.

**C: ¿Quinn que sucede?...**-se separa del beso- **Estas en otro mundo...**- la mira con el ceño fruncido.

**Q: Es que estoy cansada, ya te lo eh dicho Cassie...-** se excusa.

**C: Bueno...si es eso, ¿que te parece irnos este fin de semana juntas a un spa?...-** dice sonriente.

Quinn se sorprende ante el pedido y no niega que es tentador, pero no puede y tampoco debe.

**Q: Cassie es muy tentador, pero tu sabes que los fines de semana son cuando mas tengo trabajo...- **

**C: Esta bien...-** se levanta del regazo de la rubia.

**Q: Casse...-** la sigue.

**C: Simplemente quería invitarte a descansar conmigo...pero veo que tu trabajo es lo mas importante...**- se sienta en su sillón, detrás del escritorio.

**Q: Tu sabes que me encantaría descansar...pero...-**

**C: Pero tu trabajo...siempre tu trabajo...**- la interrumpe, un poco ruda.

**Q: No quiero que te enojes...-** se acerca.

**C: Es mejor que te marches, puede que suene tu teléfono para mas "trabajo"...-** dice irónicamente.

**Q: Casse...-**

**C: Tengo cosas que hacer, Quinn...-** dice abriendo una carpeta.

Quinn no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a mirarla por ultima vez y salir de la oficina. Esa situación se estaba volviendo una rutina.

**K: Entonces...¿dices que esa tal Quinn tiene algo que ver con Marley?...-** dice recapitulando la historia, contada por la diva.

**R: No se...¿serán hermanas?...-**

**K: Me has dicho que Marley es Rose y Quinn es Fabray...-**

**R: Pero pueden ser por parte de madre o padre...o adoptadas...- **

**K: ¿Porque te interesa tanto esa chica?...-** le pregunta curioso.

**R: Porque Marley es la que me hace du...-**

**K: Hablaba de Quinn...-** la interrumpe con los brazos cruzados.

Rachel se queda en silencio, como si algo malo hubiera hecho, como si no tuviera nada que decir, pero al contrario, estaba planeando una mentira para decirle al chico. Nadie sabia su interés, realmente, por la rubia.

**K: Hace idas vienes hablando de esa tal Quinn y ni siquiera la he visto...he pensado que puedes llegar a estar alucinando, he leído en revistas que los famosos suelen tener estrés o pánico escénico y por eso es que...**- fue interrumpido.

**R: ¡Ahí esta!...-** señala con la cabeza, hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

**K: ¿Que?...**- dice confundido.

**R: Ella es Quinn...-** no quita su vista de la entrada.

Kurt desviá la mirada y la ve.

Quinn estaba entrando a la cafetería, con su mirada buscaba a alguien, se notaba que lo buscaba. Cuando por fin diviso su blanco, sonrió y avanzo.

El chico se dio cuenta que era a Rachel a quien buscaba, porque su destino era hacia ellos.

**R: Viene hacia aquí...-** sonríe la diva.

**K: Es, realmente, hermosa...-** susurra el chico.

**R: Te dije que lo era...-**

**-¡Quinn!...-** interrumpe la caminata de la rubia.

**R: Marley...- **dice entre dientes.

Quinn fue interrumpida por Marley, en medio de la cafetería.

La ojiazul le sonrió y Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa.

**M: Necesito hablar contigo...¿podría ser?...-** la mira.

**Q: ¿Ahora?...-** su mirada se desviá a Rachel.

**M: Es que...es que...-** baja su mirada.

**Q: Hey...-** levanta su mentón, con su mano derecha.

**K: No creo que sean hermanas, Rach...-** el chico no saca sus ojos de las chicas.

**M: Me...le comente a...a mama...que...que tu estabas en la cuidad y...y quiere que...que vengas esta noche a cenar...pero solo si tu no estas ocupada...-** dice rápidamente.

**Q: Oh...era eso...**-ríe- **Me encantaría, esta noche no tengo nada que hacer, así que estaré contigo y tu madre en tu casa...**- sonríe.

Marley no lo duda y se tira a los brazos de la rubia, y Quinn la recibe muy bien.

**K: ¿Sigues pensando que son hermanas?...-** la mira a la diva, que no deja de mirar cada movimiento de la rubia.

**R: Puede que sean amigas...-**

**K: Claro...amigas...-** ríe el chico.

**-Hola amor...-** llega Brody, lo que faltaba.

Rachel se para rápidamente y besa al chico, lo besa con tanta pasión que hasta ella misma se sorprende. No sabe porque lo hace, ni siquiera sabe porque abre un ojo para ver si la rubia la esta mirando.

**K: ¡Wow!...- **

**B: ¿Y eso?...-** sonríe el chico después del beso.

**R: Solo te extrañaba...- **sonríe forzadamente, mientras lanza unas miradas a la rubia.

**M: ¿Interrumpía tu rumbo...o buscabas a alguien?...-**

Quinn había mirado todo el espectáculo que Rachel había dado y su corazón se puso triste, no sabe el porque ni la razón, solo sabe que por un momento, hasta dejo de latir.

**M: ¿Quinn?...- **la mira frunciendo el ceño.

**Q: ¿Que?...- **agita su cabeza.

**M: Te decia...¿si interrumpi tu rumbo o buscabas a alguien?...- **

**Q: Eh..**.-piensa- **Te...te buscaba a ti...¡si, a ti!...**- le sonríe.

**M: ¿A si?...¿para que?...-** dice coqueta.

**Q: Ven...**-la toma de la mano- **Vamos...te invito algo en otro lugar...- **caminan hacia la salida.

**K: Si claro...amigas...-** piensa el divo.

En la cafetería.

**B: Entonces...¿como va tu trabajo?...-** indaga la rubia.

**S: Bien...tranquilo...por suerte...- **miente la latina.

Claro que iba a mentir, ¿que le iba a decir? Que ella era la encargada de organizarle citas a su amiga, la cual cobra por esas citas. No era una tarjeta muy presentable.

Brittany no era alguien mas, Brittany era especial, en todos sus aspecto.

**S: Yo...yo...- **respira hondo para tratar de no tartamudear.

**B: Tranquila...-** ríe inocente la rubia.

**S: Uff...bueno yo...yo quería saber si...si te gustaría esta noche...no se...cenar o...o algo por estilo...no se, salir a caminar o...pero...pero sin compromiso, solo...solo si quieres...- **quien lo iba a pensar, Santana nerviosa.

**B: Sonó tierno y lindo...pero lamentablemente tengo una presentación y no puedo suspenderla** -la latina asiente desilusionada- Pero si** quieres, puede venir a verme y luego hacemos lo que quieras...-** sonríe la rubia.

**S: Me...me encantaría...**- dice feliz.

Varias horas después.

**-¡Rubia estúpida!...-**

**-Hola Santana, yo bien ¿y tu?...**- dice Quinn irónicamente al teléfono.

**-¿Explicame porque no hay nada en el refri?...¡tengo hambre!...-**

**-Te explico...TU, no has hecho la compra semanal, la cual te pedí estrictamente que lo hagas, así que he tenido que salir YO de compras. Ahora te aguantas y esperas a que llegue, ¿entendido?...-**

**-Apurate..**.- le corta la llamada.

**Q: Latina hija de...-**

**-¡Hay, no!...-**

Quinn, siempre Quinn. Despistada y en otra cosa, chocaba con alguien y ahora se disponía a recoger las cosas tiradas por ella misma.

**Q: Lo siento, no fue mi intención juro que...-**

Esos ojos, los recordaba como si fuera a depender de ellos, los pensaba y deseaba a cada momento, esos ojos hacían una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quinn...- sonríe.

**Q: Rachel...-** ríe.

**R: Tenemos que dejar nuestros encuentro así, de esta manera...-** dice divertida.

**Q: Es el destino, no lo olvides...-** sonríe.

Ambas se paran con cosas en sus manos, al parecer habían comprado mucho.

**Q: Dejame ayudarte...-** dice quitando un poco de peso en la morena.

**R: Tranquila, puedo...-**

**Q: No seas terca...-** la interrumpe ya cuando tenia varias cosas en sus manos.

**R: ¿Ya...ya te ibas?...-** pregunta.

**Q: ¿Ya termine mi compra, tu?...-**

**R: Yo también...-** le sonríe.

**Q: Pues entonces...vamos a la caja y luego te llevo...-**

**R: ¿Que?...no, no, no...puedo sola, de verdad Quinn...no te...-**

**Q: Dije que te llevo y así va a ser...-** dice en tono serio.

Ambas chicas pagaron sus respectivos productos y salieron de la tienda. Quinn se ofreció a llevar la mayoría de las bolsas, de Rachel y la diva se negó.

**Q: Es ese...-** dijo señalando su auto.

Rachel subió al auto, obviamente Quinn le abrió la puerta y se encargo de meter todas las bolsas en el baúl.

El viaje fue ameno, hablaron de todo un poco y se dedicaron a reír de anécdotas de sus infancias.

Habían llegado a la casa de la morena y Quinn se dedicaba a bajar las bolsas, el celular de la rubia sonaba y sonaba. Rachel entro la ultima bolsa y miro a la rubia.

**R: ¿Quieres...quieres pasar?...te ofrezco una taza de café, ¿quieres?...-** la mira.

_**Donde estas? Te estamos esperando para cenar- Marley**_.

Ese era el mensaje que leyó la rubia, antes de entrar a la casa de Rachel y dedicarse a tomar esa taza de café.

* * *

**Realmente disculpen la demora, se que se pierde mucho el hilo de la historia si tardo mucho en actualizar, pero no tengo nada de tiempo y se me complica. espero sepan entender.**

**El proximo capitulo tendra mucho que ver KURT en la historia. como se daran cuenta al chico no le cierra mucho la historia de las amigas, entonces no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.**

**Tambien habra un FABERRY mas cercano :O**

**GRACIAS DESDE YA! por todo el aguante. son UNOS ANGELES.**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	7. Chapter 7: Super gay

En el departamento de la diva.

Rachel se encargaba de darle un tour, por la casa, a Quinn. La rubia sonreía todo el tiempo, se notaba que era casa de la morena.

Colecciones de dvd's, cuadros, posters, libros, vinilos, toca discos, instrumentos y demás adornaban el departamento que Rachel compartía con Kurt.

**R: Y esta...es la cocina...-** sonríe mostrandole la pequeña cocina.

**Q: ¿La usas?-** la mira.

**R: Yo no, el que la usa mas es Kurt y Brody...- **encoge los hombros.

**Q: ¿Eres mujer y no sabes cocinar?...¡por dios!...-** ríe.

**R: Tengo todo el día clases, llego cansada a casa...aparte solo como una ensalada y ya...- **

**Q: Pero eso no es comida...**- frunce el ceño.

**R: Para mi si...-** encoge los hombros.

**Q: ¿Entonces el que cocina es Kurt?..-**

**R: Exacto...y solo algunas ocasiones especiales, Brody...**-hubo una pausa- **No se cocinar pero se preparar el mejor café que hayas probado...-** sonríe altanera.

**Q: ¿Primero tendríamos que cenar, no crees?...-** ríe divertida.

**R: ¿No has cenado?...-**

**Q: ¿No, tu si?...-**

**R: Tampoco...-** ríe.

**Q: Entonces veamos que tienes en el refri y te doy clases de cocina, ¿quieres?...-**

**R: ¡Con esa sonrisa no se vale!...- **hace puchero.

**Q: ¿Que tiene mi sonrisa?...- **

**R: Sonríes y crees que todo el mundo te va a decir que si...-**

**Q: ¿Me equivoco?...- **eleva una ceja.

**R: No, eso es lo peor de todo...-** ríe.

**Q: Entonces te cocino una rica cena y tu, luego, me haces el café prometido. ¿Ok?...- **

**R: De acuerdo...- **

Obviamente Quinn iba a poner todo su conocimiento culinario para que Rachel no se decepcionara de ella.

Durante la preparación de la cena, Rachel ayudo a la rubia a cortar algunos vegetales y a poner un poco de aderezo a la comida, tal y como se lo indicaba Quinn.

Por otro lado, en otra casa.

**-Marley, hija...-** golpea la puerta.

**M: ¿Que sucede mama?...-** trata de limpiarse las lagrimas.

**-Voy a dormir hija...si necesitas algo, solo avisame, ¿si?...-**

**M: Claro mama, descuida...que descanses...- **

**-Hasta mañana hija...-**

**M: Hasta mañana mama...**-suelta un sollozo- **¿Donde te metiste Quinn...donde?...**- sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer.

Tomo por ultima vez el celular y llamo a la rubia. Uno, dos tonos y nada.

Rachel caminaba por la sala de su departamento, en busca de un disco que, seguramente a la rubia, le encantaría, fue en ese entonces cuando escucho un celular sonar y no era el suyo, era el de Quinn, que se encontraba en el baño en ese momento.

La diva lo tomo y vio el nombre de "Marley" en la pantalla y rápidamente ignoro la llamada. No supo porque o como lo hizo, pero actuó por impulso.

Luego de percatarse de lo que había hecho se lamento mucho, porque podría haber sido una urgencia.

Quinn sale del baño y la mira sonriente, en ese momento se le había olvidado todo.

**Q: ¿Sucede algo?...-** la cuestiona preocupada.

**R: Eh...¡no!...encontré este disco, de seguro te va a encantar...-** sonríe y le muestra la portada.

**Q: ¿Pues que esperas?...¡ponlo!...- **se sienta en el sillón.

Rachel se sentó al lado de Quinn, ambas quedaron frente a frente, la diva le entrego una taza de café y mientras tomaban el primer sorbo, con complicidad se miraban a través de la taza.

**R: Yo no se nada de ti...-** dice por primera vez, después de unos minutos mirándose.

**Q: No creas que se mucho de ti...- **encoge los hombros.

**R: Entonces preguntame y yo también te preguntare...aunque parece un poco raro, sigues siendo una desconocida...- **sonríe.

**Q: Una desconocida que invitaste a tu casa y te cocino una rica cena...no lo niegues...- **ríe.

**R: De eso no puedo quejarme...-**

**Q: Ok, ahora con las preguntas...tu familia...¿como esta conformada?...-**

**R: Hiram Berry, mi papa y Leroy Berry, mi papi...- **sonríe orgullosa.

**Q: ¿Tienes...tienes dos papas?...- **se sorprende.

**R: Así es...y muy orgullosa de ello...-**

**Q: ¡Wow!...debe ser increíble...¿eres hija única?...-**

**R: También...así que imaginate lo malcriada que soy...-** ríe.

**Q: Mejor no me lo imagino...-** le guiña un ojo.

**R: ¿Y tu?...¿tienes hermanos?...¿dos mamas o dos papas?...-** se divierte.

**Q: Mi mama, Judy...solo ella.-** la rubia no iba a profundizar en el tema.

**R: ¿Estudias o trabajas?...-**

**Q: Trabajo en una empresa familiar...- mentía** y se sentía obligada a hacerlo.

**R: ¿Cuantos años tienes?...porque debe ser que terminaste la universidad...- **

**Q: Pues...tengo 20 a punto de 21 y no, deje la universidad por problemas personales...-** no mentía ahora.

**R: ¿Se puede saber porque?...-**

**Q: Realmente prefiero no hablar de eso...-**

**R: Lo siento...- **se disculpa.

**Q: Tranquila...tu, ¿cuantos años tienes?...-**

**R: 18 a punto para 19..**- ríe.

**Q: Eres una bebe...-** se burla.

**R: Tampoco te creas muy grande, solo por un par de años...-**

**Q: Eres una bebe igual...-** ríe para molestarla.

Pasaron al rededor de dos discos completos de música contemporánea y Rachel seguía embelesada con las cosas que le contaba la rubia.

Sus estudios en Yale, la universidad de porrista, su campeonato de coro en Los Ángeles, el campeonato de animadoras en Canadá y muchas cosas mas. Pero siempre dejando sus temas personales al margen.

**Q: Bueno...creo que es hora de irme, ya...ya es tarde...- **dice mirando la hora en su celular.

**R: ¡Oh dios!...no me di cuenta de la hora...¡es tardísimo!...-** dice dramáticamente.

**Q: Tranquila...solo son las tres de la mañana...-** ríe.

**R: ¡No voy a permitir que manejes a esta hora!...no, no y ¡NO!...- **dice decidida.

**Q: Rachel he viajado muchas veces de noche, incluso hasta mas tarde...no me pasara nada...- **

**R: No Quinn...quedate aquí, Kurt no viene a dormir...se quedo en casa de su chico y Brody no va a venir...así que quedate...-** dice muy segura.

**Q: Rach...no es que me queje, pero apenas nos conocemos y...- **

**R: Quinn me inspiras confianza, hablamos mucho rato te has ofrecido a cocinarme, a traerme a casa, a ayudarme con las bolsas del mercado...¿y todavía dices que eres una desconocida?...-**

**Q: No vas a dejarme ir, ¿cierto?...-** sonríe y Rachel niega con la cabeza.

**R: Tienes el sofá...o la habitación de Kurt, la cama de el es mucho mas cómoda...-**

**Q: Tranquila que con el sofá, me conformo...-** sonríe.

**R: Traeré algunas frazadas y una almohada...-** dice adentrándose a una de las habitaciones.

Quinn por su parte, sonríe y mira su celular, se acuerda que dejo a Marley plantada y la llama, sabe que es tarde y que es muy posible que no le atienda pero tiene que intentarlo.

El primer tono y dio el contestador, la rubia le iba a dejar un mensaje pero justo llego Rachel con las cosas.

**R: ¿Sucede algo?...-** pregunta curiosa.

**Q: No nada...-** sonríe y apaga su celular.

Rachel le prepara el sillón, con su almohada y las frazadas. Luego de varios "hasta mañana" y "que descanses", la rubia ya estaba acomodada en el sillón.

Quinn tenia sus brazos detrás de su cuello, apoyando así su cabeza y mirando al techo con una sonrisa, no podía creer estar en la casa de Rachel pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un relámpago que ilumino toda la sala, donde estaba Quinn. Obviamente después de ese relámpago, vendría el trueno y así fue, un gran y pesado trueno retumbo por todo el departamento de la diva, causando un pequeño grito de la morena.

**Q: ¿Rach?...¿estas bien?...- **se preocupa.

**R: Si...-** apenas susurra.

Quinn no contesta, va por busca de su bolso, toma un pequeño dulce y agarra un vaso de agua. Con esas dos cosas se encamina hacia la habitación de la diva.

**Q: ¿Rach...puedo pasar?...- **pregunta golpeando levemente la puerta.

**R: Si...-** responde en otro susurro.

Quinn, al entrar, se encuentra con una Rachel en una esquina de la cama, con sus piernas enrolladas en su pecho y su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas.

**Q: Rach...te...te traje un vaso de agua y un dulce...dicen que...dicen que el dulce calma los nervios...-** dice acercándose a la cama de la diva.

**R: No...no...-** trata de hablar.

**Q: Conozco a alguien que tiene los mismo síntomas que tu, les...les molestan los truenos, tienen cierta debilidad por esos ruidos y suelen ponerse nerviosas a tal punto que no pueden dormir...por eso te traigo un vaso de agua y un dulce para que se te calme y puedas dormir...-** sonríe mirándola.

Rachel alza la cabeza y acepta el dulce con el vaso de agua. Se toma todo el vaso de agua y ahora se dispone a abrir el dulce.

**R: Kurt...Kurt siempre...siempre se queda conmigo, duerme...duerme conmigo...**- dice apenada.

**Q: ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?...-** le pregunta inocentemente.

**R: ¿Dormirías conmigo?...-** se sorprende.

**Q: Si no puedes dormir sola...claro...-** encoge los hombros.

Rachel sonríe y le hace lugar a la rubia, para que ella se acueste.

Quinn se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama y Rachel, al terminar su dulce se acostó en el lado izquierdo.

**R: ¿Te puedo pedir...una...una ultima cosa?...-** su voz esta muy baja.

**Q: Claro...-** la mira.

**R: ¿Me...me abrazas?...-**

Quinn sonríe y no lo duda, se da vuelta y abraza a la morena, por la espalda. Rachel se siente cómoda, inhala el perfume de la rubia y se aferra mas a su brazo, el cual estaba en la cintura de ella.

La noche había sido una completa serenidad, no hubo truenos ni relámpagos que asustaran a la diva. Ya era de día y Rachel se disponía a hacer su rutina diaria, sin hacer mucho ruido por la rubia, que todavía dormía.

**K: ****Cause your sex takes me to paradise...**-el chico cantaba mientras servia café en dos tazas- **Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise...**- ponía el sentimiento en esa canción.

**R: Shh...-** llegaba la morena a callar al chico.

**K: ¿Que?...-** la mira sorprendido.

**R: Shh...no hagas mucho ruido...-** susurraba mientras se disponía a peinarse el cabello.

**K: No me digas que...- **abre la boca de sorpresa.

**R: No es lo que piensas...-** se adelanta a tomar su taza de café.

**K: ¿Entonces?...¿Con quien dormiste Rachel Berry?...- **

**R: Shhh...**-lo vuelve a callar- **Quinn...-** mira hacia la habitación, para cerciorarse de que no hubiera despertado a la rubia.

**K: ¿Quinn?...¿Que haces durmiendo con Quinn?...- **

**R: Ven...**-lo toma del brazo- **Vamos al living...no quiero despertarla...- **

Ambos chicos llevan sus respectivas tazas de café y una bandeja con tostadas y mermelada. Se sientan en el sillón, frente a frente, y se miran mientras le dan el primer sorbo al café.

**K: Y bien...¿porque hay una rubia durmiendo en tu cuarto?...**- dice el chico, mientras se calienta las manos con la misma taza.

**R: Ayer cenamos juntas, cocino aquí...¡me cocino a mi!, tomamos un café y charlamos hasta que se hizo tarde, no iba a permitir que se vaya en su auto tan tarde...**- dijo encogiendo los hombros y bebiendo mas café.

**K: Bien...pero estaba el sofá o incluso mi habitación, ¿porque durmió en tu cama...contigo?...- **deja el café por un lado.

**R: Llovió anoche, por si no te diste cuenta...-** se excusa.

**K: Y con la excusa de que le tienes miedo a los truenos, llamaste a la rubia para que te protegiera?...-** ríe.

**R: Sabes muy bien que no duermo cuando hay truenos...- **toma un sorbo de café.

**K: Esa chica es gay...¿lo sabias?...-** la mira y Rachel se atraganta con el café.

**R: ¿Que...que estas diciendo?...-** dice mientras se limpia la boca.

**K: Rach...soy gay...-**

**R: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...-**

**K: Que como persona gay, tengo mucho mas ventaja que tu, que eres hetero...-** sonríe.

**R: No...no entiendo...- **

**K: El gay, se viste bien, combina sus zapatos con su traje y el perfume, se entera de todo lo de la farándula y...todo gay tiene un radar...y mi radar me afirma que esa rubia es totalmente...G A Y...-** deletrea la ultima palabra.

**R: Shh...te puede escuchar...y la verdad no...no lo creo...- **comienza a dudar.

**K: ¿Que sabes de ella?...**-la diva se queda callada- **Perfecto, entonces dame el beneficio de la duda...solo dejame investigarla y luego te lo reafirmo...-** ríe.

**R: Tu no vas a investigar a nadie...-** lo señala.

**K: Ok, ok...igual me gusta...es linda...-**

**R: ¿Te gusta una mujer?...-** exclama sorprendida.

**K: ¡Para ti, si!...**- sonríe y se levanta del sillón.

Rachel se queda pensando en lo ultimo que dijo Kurt y olvida por completo todo lo de su alrededor.

**K: ¡RACHEL!...-** grita Kurt al lado de ella.

**R: ¿QUE?...¿porque gritas Kurt?...-** lo mira.

Kurt le hace una seña con la cabeza y la diva desviá la mirada hacia la dirección que le indico su amigo.

**R: ¿Se ha levantado?...-** cuestiona.

**Q: Buenos días...-** sonríe entrando a la sala, recién salida del baño.

**R: Buenos días Quinn...-** sonríe y se levanta la diva.

**Q: Buenos días Rach...**-la abraza y le deja un beso en la cabeza y luego mira a Kurt- **Soy Quinn Fabray...un gusto...-** le da la mano.

**K: Kurt Hummel, compañero de departamento y amigo de Rachel...-** sonríe.

**Q: Lo siento, si invadí tu espacio...aquí...**-la señala a la diva- **No me dejaron irme a casa tan tarde...**- rie.

**K: Tranquila, si eres amiga de Rachel, eres bienvenida...- **

**Q: Bueno muchas gracias, pero...tengo que irme...- **

**R: ¿Ya?...-** suena un poco triste.

**Q: Tengo que irme a trabajar...pero cuando quieras volveremos a vernos...- **sonríe.

Kurt estaba viendo toda la interacción con una sonrisa.

**R: ¿Me darías tu numero?...para...para...-**

**Q: Claro...dame el tuyo primero...- **interrumpió.

**R: Ok...001-4234-5321...- **

Quinn marca el numero y luego se lleva su celular hacia su oreja, uno, dos y...

**R: ¿Este es tu numero?...-** dice mirando la pantalla de su celular, que acababa de sonar.

**Q: Así es...**-sonríe- **Lo siento, pero tengo que irme...te veo luego Rach..**-le da un beso y un pequeño abrazo- **Hasta luego Kurt...un gusto conocerte.**- lo saluda con la mano, ya que estaba un poco alejados de ellas.

**K: Adiós y el gusto es mio...-** sonrió el chico.

**R: Adiós Quinn, llamame cualquier cosa...- **

**Q: Claro...adiós...- **dice saliendo del departamento.

**K: Esa chica no es gay, es...¡SUPER GAY!...-** ríe.

* * *

Bueno, si ya se...no lo digan, ni lo comenten...lo se, soy una perra que no piensa en sus seguidoras que las deja plantada con la historia y bla bla...PERO ADIVINEN QUE?...sip, tengo VACACIONES (forzadas) pero las tengo al fin jajajaja...asi que voy a estar actualizando seguido (SI MI CABEZA ME LO PERMITE)

en fin...les doy un adelanto del proximo capitulo.

KURT INVESTIGARA A QUINN Y SE ENTERARA DE ALGO QUE NO LE GUSTARA MUCHO.

No les voy a pedir que dejen reviews poque la verdad, no estoy en condiciones de pedirlos, ya que las deje avandonadas...pero si quieren comentar no me enojo jajajajaja

GRACIAS POR TODO EL AGUANTE QUE ME HACEN

besitos

Flor

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	8. Chapter 8: Kurt vs Quinn

Nyada

Cuando Kurt se metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de sacárselo y ese día no era la excepción.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Nyada mientras trataba de buscar alguna información para su nuevo caso.

Exacto, Kurt iba a investigar a Quinn Fabray y ese día empezaba su trabajo.

**-¡Kurt!...-** asusto al chico.

**K: ¡Dios!...**-se pone una mano en el pecho- **Adam, vas a matarme del susto...**- respira acelerado.

**A: Lo siento...¿Que haces dando vuelta por los pasillos?...-** lo mira sonriente.

**K: Ando en busca de información...-** susurra.

**A: ¿Información?...¿sobre que?...¿y porque susurras?...-** frunce el ceño.

**K: Rachel...necesito saber quien anda revoloteando a mi diva...- **dice mientras toma la mano del chico y lo lleva hacia un salón vació.

**A: Kurt, no entiendo porque me llevas a un...¿salón?...- **dice el chico cuando ve que Kurt cierra la puerta.

**K: ¿Hace cuanto estas en la escuela?-** lo mira.

**A: Kurt, cielo...**-suena tierno- **Sabes que hace dos años que estoy en Nyada...¿que sucede?...-** se preocupa.

**K: ¿Conoces a alguien que viene solo a visitar a amigos?...-**

**A: ¿A visitar amigos?...**-frunce el ceño- **Pues...la verdad que no se permite que vengas a visitar a amigos, solo con algún permiso especial o que seas amigo de alguno de los profesores...se puede entrar si, pero con permiso especial...- **

**K: Entonces la persona que entra a Nyada...¿es porque tiene permiso?...- **

**A: A si es...Kurt...¿que sucede?...- **se preocupa.

**K: Es que...-** divaga el chico, no sabe si contarlo o no.

**A: Sabes que en mi puedes confiar, cielo.-** le dice con ternura.

**K: Hay...**-piensa- **Hay una chica, rubia, carilinda, ojos claros y muy hermosa...la veo siempre por los pasillos de Nyada y...y nunca la vi en una clase...**- había emitido el detalle de que era amiga de Rachel, o por lo menos intentaba ser amiga.

**A: ¿Rubia?...**-piensa- **¿Sabes el nombre?...- **

**K: Quinn...Quinn Fabray...-** dice seguro.

**A: Oh...**-sonríe de lado-** Quinn Fabray...- **

**K: ¿La conoces?...- **frunce el ceño.

**A: Digamos que si...viene seguido...bastante seguido...-** sonríe.

**K: No estas ayudando...-** se cruza de brazos.

**A: ¿Que quieres saber de ella?...es solo una chica visitando a unos amigos, nada mas...-**

**K: Me interesa porque...-** se calla.

**A: ¿Porque?...-** levanta sus cejas.

**K: Porque...porque Rachel se la encuentra a cada segundo y...y...-**

**A: Y te parece extraño que esa señorita no estudie aquí, y como todos conocemos a Rachel es muy confianzuda...¿verdad?...-** lo mira sonriente.

**K: Si, eso...-** mentira, no era eso, pero no iba a permitir que su plan se fuera al bote.

**A: Pues...dejame de decirte que Quinn no...no es muy de charlar con la gente de aquí, solo...solo viene por alguien...- **

**K: ¿Por alguien?...¿quien?...-**

**A: No...no puedo dec...-**Kurt lo mira enojado- **Prometeme que no dirás nada...-** lo mira.

**K: Nunca digo nada...- **

**A: Kurt esto no es juego, si alguien se entera podría ser expulsado de Nyada y no solo eso, tendría que cargar con la expulsión de alguien mas y no me gustaría llevarme un enemigo de tal magnitud...- **el chico hablaba seriamente.

**K: ¿Tan serio es?...-** el divo se había hasta asustado.

**A: Quinn...Quinn es, es algo de Cassandra...- **dice en susurro.

**K: ¿Algo?...¿que significa algo?...- **frunce el ceño.

**A: Digamos que Cassandra es como...como Madonna...-**

**K: ¿Como Madonna?...- **

**A: Le gustan ambos lados...-** encoje los hombros.

**K: ¡OH DIOS MIO!...- **exclamo sorprendido.

**A: ¡SHHH!...¿puedes hacer silencio? Las paredes oyen...-** dice tapándole la boca al chico. Mientras Kurt asiente y este le saca la mano.

**K: Entonces...- **

**A: Se dice que Quinn es su novia, amiga, amante...¡no se!, pero siempre la viene a visitar o a buscar...- **

**K: Esto realmente no me lo esperaba...-** dice sorprendido.

**A: Jurame que no dirás nada, te lo pido Kurt...-** lo mira serio.

**K: Esta bien, no diré nada...-** dice y se apoya por completo en la silla, sabia que lo que se había enterado no era una buena noticia.

El chico había confirmado su sospecha, Quinn era gay, pero no esperaba confirmarlo de tal manera. Una duda nueva se instalo en su mente ¿Cassandra era bisexual?.

Era clases de teoría, por supuesto nadie tenia ganas de entrar, pero era obligatoria.

_¿Estas en clases?- Quinn._

Rachel recibía ese mensaje de texto y sonreía, era la primera vez que recibía un mensaje de texto ya que todos sus amigos sabían que estaba en clases, menos la rubia, obviamente.

_Digamos que si, pero me estoy durmiendo jajaja- Rachel._

_Lo siento, no quería molestar- Quinn._

_Sabes que no molestas, dime ¿que sucede?.- Rachel._

La diva tenia mucho cuidado de que su profesor la viera. Tenia el celular en su falda, se daba cuenta cuando vibraba porque aparecía un nuevo mensaje y tenia el nombre de la rubia.

_¿Puedes hablar por teléfono?- Quinn._

_Dejame salir al baño, llamame en cinco minutos- Rachel_.

Rachel no lo pensó ni un solo minuto, jamas hacia eso, jamas se iba de una clase por hablar con alguien por teléfono pero Quinn, Quinn era especial.

**R: ¿Profesor?...-** levanta su mano.

**-¿Si Rachel?-**

**R: ¿Pue...puedo ir al baño?...-**

**-Solo cinco minutos...- **

Dicho eso la diva se levanta de su asiento muy rápido y sale corriendo.

Llega al primero de los baños, al del pasillo antes de la sala de baile. No tuvo tiempo y como Quinn no la llama, opto por llamarla ella.

**Rach...-** atiende el teléfono.

**Quinn...-** susurraba sonriente.

**Perdón que te llame de esta manera y a esta hora, se que estas ocupada...pero necesito un ****favor...-** sonaba nerviosa.

**¿Sucede algo grave?...-** se preocupa.

**No se si grave, pero deje mi chaqueta en tu departamento y la...la necesito...-** su voz era tan tierna.

**Oh...pues...yo tengo clases hasta las cuatro, ¿la necesitas urgente?...-**

**Pues...si, la verdad que si...- **

**Oh...¡tengo una idea!...Kurt tiene clases hasta dentro de una hora, el estará en casa seguro...puedes ir a buscar tu chaqueta ¿que te parece?...-** sonríe.

**Me parece una buena idea, pero le avisas tu que voy en busca de mi chaqueta...- **

**Esta bien, no muerde igual eh...**- ríe ante el nerviosismo de la rubia.

**Perfecto, gracias Rach...- **

**De nada, suerte y luego hablamos.- **

**Adiós preciosa.-**

Corto la llamada, la rubia había cortado la llamada dejando a una Rachel con las mejillas coloradas.

La había llamado preciosa, esa voz y ese tono la ruborizo por completo, se miro al espejo y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, tratando así de calmar el rojo de ellas.

Kurt no tenia clases, en realidad no había entrado a su ultima clase, tenia algo mas importante que hacer. Luego de que Adam le contara sobre Quinn y Cassandra el tenia que buscar algo mas, algo que le dijera que el rumor de aquella chica, era verdad.

**K: ¿Marley Rose...?-** pregunto el chico.

Marley estaba juntando sus cosas, sus clases ya habían terminado y se encontraba en su locker guardándolas, cuando fue abordada por el chico.

**M: ¿Si?...- **se da vuelta.

**K: Soy Kurt Hummel...-** le brinda la mano.

**M: Ya...ya lose...- **se sonroja y le devuelve el saludo.

**K: Necesito hablar contigo...-** la mira serio.

**M: ¿Ah...ahora?...- **estaba nerviosa.

**K: Si, pero sera mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas privado...-**se da vuelta y camina por los pasillos de Nyada-** ¿Me sigues?...-** la mira de reojo.

Marley se asusta y lo sigue, lo sigue hasta que ambos llegan a la sala de coros, donde muchas veces se hacían ensayos y demás.

**M: ¿Que...que hacemos aquí?...-** dice mientras ve a Kurt, cerrar la puerta.

**K: Siéntate solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas...nada mas...-** la mira.

**M: Mira...yo...yo no se que...que buscas de mi-** dice sentándose.

**K: ¡Hey...espera!...yo solo quiero preguntarte si conoces a Quinn Fabray...-** la mira cruzándose de brazos.

**M: ¿Paso algo?...¿le paso algo?...-** se levanta rápido de su asiento y lo increpa.

**K: No, a ella no le paso nada...pero veo que la conoces...-**

**M: Fue mi...- **y se queda callada, sabe que no debe decirlo de ninguna manera.

**K: ¿Fue tu que?...**- indaga curioso.

**M: Mi amiga...**- dice sin convencer al chico.

**K: Se muy bien que esa chica es gay...y conozco a una chica cuando intenta ocultar algo...-**se acerca a la morocha- **Dime la verdad...¿eres su amiga o su ex novia?...-**

¡Bang! Le había dado en el blanco y Marley no sabia mentir, eso era lo que tenia que haber hecho desde un principio. Kurt sabia que algo mas tenia que investigar y cuando vio a la chica en los pasillos de Nyada, no dudo en acercarse, había recordado que Marley era la chica con la que vio a Quinn varias veces.

**M: ¿Que quieres Kurt?...-** se cruza de brazos.

**K: Necesito saber la verdad, necesito saber quien es Quinn Fabray...-**

**M: ¿Porque tanto interés?..-**

**K: Porque se mete en mi casa y cuido a mi mejor amiga...-** la mira serio.

**M: ¿Quien es tu mejor amiga?...-** frunce el ceño.

**K: Eso a ti no te interesa...dime la verdad, ¿es tu ex?...-**

**M: Eso a ti no te interesa...-** se encamina a la puerta de salida.

**K: Sabes que no pierdes nada en contármelo y tampoco diré nada...solo quiero saber a quien meto en mi departamento, nada mas...-** dice mas calmado el chico.

Marley se da vuelta y lo mira, mira que su semblante a cambiado y resopla por lo bajo.

**M: Si, es mi ex novia...salimos en el instituto, unos años...luego cuando ella se tuvo que mudar aquí dejamos de ser pareja. ¿Contento?...- **

**K: La verdad no me convence, pero tengo lo que quiero...-** sonríe satisfecha.

**M: ¿Que buscas de Quinn?-**

**K: busco conocerla, ya que ella no se deja...y gracias por contarme...-** el chico se va dejando sola a Marley.

La chica sabe que había hecho mal en decirle a Kurt sobre su ex noviazgo con la rubia. Pero por un lado lo voy bien, Quinn ya no era la misma de antes y algo tenia que hacer.

_El divo llego a su departamento y recibió un mensaje de Rachel._

_Kurt, Quinn va a buscar su chaqueta que olvido en casa, déjala pasar. Te quiero- Rachel._

Kurt sonrió, era la mejor oportunidad para enfrentar a la rubia, tenia que hacerlo y presionarla para que le contara la verdad a Rachel.

En sala de coros.

**-Todo el mundo buscara un compañero y prepararan una canción para la presentación final de la nota semestral, ¿entendido?-** dijo el profesor.

Todos asintieron y rápidamente se pusieron en busca de su compañero para la presentación.

**B: ¿Piensas hacer la presentación con otra persona?-** dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la diva.

**R: Brody **-sonríe-** ¿Que haces aquí?...esta es una clase de primer año...-**

**B: Tienes la oportunidad de tener un novio en tercer año y que el profesor no tenga problemas con que elijas a alguien mas adelantado...-** sonríe perfectamente.

**R: ¿Entonces...quieres ser mi compañero?-** le sonríe y lo abraza por el cuello.

**B: Estaría encantado...-** la besa.

Tenia una taza de café, estaba esperando, con ansias que sonara el timbre. Y así fue, sonó no solo una, sino dos veces.

**K: Voy...-**abre la puerta- **Quinn que sorpresa...-** finge el chico.

**Q: Hola Kurt **-lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla- **no se si Rachel te aviso, pero vengo en busca de...- **fue interrumpida.

**K: ¡Oh si claro!...**-la invita a pasar- **Me lo comunico, pasa tranquila, busca lo que quieras...-** el chico sonaba amable.

Quinn paso hacia la habitación de la morena y tomo su chaqueta,que estaba muy bien puesta, en la silla de un escritorio.

Cuando salio, se encontró a Kurt bebiendo una taza de café, bastante sonriente.

**Q: Aquí la tengo **-levanta la chaquetea- **Muchas gracias Kurt, te debo una...**-ríe y se acerca a la puerta de salida.

Kurt deja su café y la sigue, como educado que es piensa despedirla, pero no tan fácil.

**Q: Gracias de nuevo Kurt...**-lo saluda- **Nos vemos luego**- le regala una sonría.

Quinn ya estaba dispuesta. Irse cuando el chico la detiene con una frase.

**K: saluda a Cassandra de mi parte...-** dice el chico, irónicamente.

Quinn, escuchó perfectamente lo que Kurt acababa de decir, pero no se iba a intimidar por el chico, tampoco pensaba en meter la pata.

**Q: ¿Co...como?-** se da vuelta.

**K: Que saludes a Cassandra de mi parte, pero ten cuidado que no te vea Marley, tu sabes que una ex puede ser muy molesta...-** se cruza de brazos.

**Q: ¿De que hablas Kurt?- **se acerca mas al chico.

**K: Quinn no te hagas la desentendida, se muy bien quien eres, con quien sales y con quien saliste...**-la mira serio- **Me vas a negar que eres gay, que saliste con Marley o incluso que tienes algo con Cassandra?...-** Kurt estaba dispuesto a sacarle de mentira verdad, todo lo que había investigado.

**Q: No pienso hablar de mi vida privada contigo...-** se molesta.

**K: Pues veras Quinn...lamentablemente tu vida privada está en boca mía y dudo mucho que guarde tu secretito...-**

**Q: ¿Que quieres?- **frunce el ceño.

**K: Que quieres TU **-la señala- C**on Rachel...-**

**Q: Rachel es una amiga, nada mas...-** encoge los hombros.

**K: Lamentablemente es mi mejor amiga y no voy a permitir que le mientas, que juegues con ella y mucho menos que la engañes...así que le cuentas toda la verdad o yo me veré obligado a decirle lo que se, y créeme no seras muy bien vista...-** sus brazos cruzados, su semblante serio. Realmente Kurt estaba enojado.

**Q: No se de que hablas, no le oculto nada a Rachel, mi vida privada es eso, privada y ni tu ni nadie va a decirme que hacer con ella. Y no te preocupes que a Rachel no le haré daño...-**

**K: Quinn no me conoces...- **la enfrenta.

**Q: Y tu tampoco Kurt, así que ahórrate los chismes y no digas nada porque puedes terminal muy mal...-** dice molesta.

**K: ¿Me estas amenazando?-**

**Q: Estoy usando el mismo método que acabas de usar conmigo...tomalo como quieras, yo a Rachel voy a contarle mi verdad, no la verdad que supuestamente tienes tu...-**

**K: ¿Me vas a negar que eres gay?-** ríe irónico.

**Q: Claro que no, no niego mi condición sexual y tampoco pienso negarte que tuve algo con Marley. Ella forma parte de mi pasado, de la secundaria...-** su rostro esta completamente serio.

**K: ¿Y lo de Cassandra?-** levanta una ceja

**Q: Una chismosa como tu tendría que saber que los rumores son tan tontos como falsos...-**

**K: No te voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera...-** se enojo.

**Q: Tampoco voy a permitir que ensucies mi persona...así que elige Kurt, o te calmas o te llevas la peor parte...porque te aviso, no me alejare de Rachel...- **ya estaba cansada.

**K: No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados y ten mucho cuidado porque no descansaré hasta saber tu verdadera vida...- **le dice eso y se adentra a su casa, cierra la puerta y larga un profundo suspiro.

Quinn del otro lado se queda petrificada, sabe que no va a poder mantener por mucho tiempo su

mentira, así que algo tiene que hacer, rápidamente.

**Q: mierda...-** susurra.

* * *

**Bueno aca les traigo un poco el nuevo capitulo. PERDONEN LA TARDANSA, pero como veran tengo mis motivos. **

**Estuve muy ocupada y no logre concentrarme en terminar el capitulo, con esto de la muerte de Cory.**

**Espero que les guste. Y gracias por todo el apoyo.**

**El proximo capitulo, vendra FABERRY en todo su esplendor.**

GRACIAS FLOR.

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	9. Chapter 9: Todo ha cambiado

Departamento de Quinn y Santana.

Una rubia abre la puerta y una latina furiosa se levanta del sillón.

**S: ¿Donde mierda estabas Quinn?-** le grita furiosa.

**Q: Puedes tranquilizarte un poco...estaba haciendo cosas...-** dice sin mirarla, para luego dejar su abrigo en el perchero.

**S: ¿Cosas, que cosas?...¡te llame mil veces Quinn, mil veces y nada!...-** la latina seguía furiosa.

**Q: Lo se, vi tus llamadas...-** dice tranquilamente.

**S: Si las viste, entonces dime Quinn ¿porque carajo no me atendiste?...-** estaba fuera de si y tenia sus motivos.

**Q: Estaba ocupada...ya te lo dije...- **

**S: ¿Ocupada con que?...porque llame a Steph y con ella no estabas...- **se cruza de brazos y definitivamente había pasado la raya.

**Q: ¿Llamaste a Steph?...-** frunce el ceño.

**S: No te encontraba...pensé que estabas con ella...- **bajo un poco los gritos.

**Q: ¡Seguramente la dejaste preocupada!...sabes muy bien que si estoy con ella te aviso, no tienes porque llamarla ¡maldita sea!...-** buscaba su celular e intentaba marcar un numero de teléfono.

**S: ¡Deja eso!** -se lo quito de las manos- **Ahora vas a escucharme tu a mi...-** la miro seria.

**Q: ¡Dame el teléfono!...-** se enoja.

**S: No hasta que me digas donde mierda estabas...- **

**Q: Estaba con Cassandra, ¿contenta?...-** dice irónicamente.

**S: ¿Con la vieja...que hacías con ella?...no era que no podías estar con ella, porque no parabas de pensar en Rachel...-** levanta un ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

**Q: Eso a ti no te interesa...- **se abalanza hacia la latina para quitarle su celular.

**S: Te lo daré...-**se aleja- **Pero dime porque te acostaste con la vieja...- **

**Q: Lo necesitaba, ¡ok!...-** su mirada era otra.

**S: ¿Quinn...que sucede?...-** se acerca preocupada.

**Q: Kurt...Kurt lo sabe...-** agacha su mirada.

**S: ¿Quien es Kurt y que sabe?...-**

**Q: Es el mejor amigo de Rachel y sabe todo...toda mi historia con Cassandra y con Marley, sabe que soy gay...-** la mira desesperada.

**S: Oh...eso es...- **Quinn interrumpe.

**Q: Una mala jugada, una mala noticia...ahora tendré que confesarle todo a Rachel y luego le tendré que decir a Cassandra sobre Marley y seguramente ella tomara cartas en el asunto y todo sera un desastre y no podre ver mas a Rachel porque se enojara y...-**

Santana actuó por impulso y le pego una cachetada.

**Q: ¿Que mierda hacer?...-** dijo molesta.

**S: Estabas hablando muy rápido y muy dramática para mi gusto...por eso te calme un poco.-** encogió los hombros.

**Q: No era necesario la cachetada...- **

**S: Me gusta hacerlo, sabes que amo golpear...pero en fin, no tienes porque contarle nada a Rachel y mucho menos a Cassandra, si no hay crimen no hay delito.-** sonríe victoriosa.

**Q: Lamentablemente no soy como tu y no puedo mentir...- **

**S: Te recuerdo que hace meses trabajas con mujeres y tu mama no sabe que lo haces, incluso piensa que tienes un trabajo "digno" por así decirlo...-** ríe.

**Q: ¿Que hago?...Rachel me importa y no quiero mentirle, quiero...quiero...-**

**S: Quieres entrar en sus pantalones, eso es lo que quieres...**-ríe- **estas muy enamorada Quinnie, pero lamentablemente no te puedes enamorar, no hasta que consigas todo el dinero que necesitamos...-** la mira seria.

**Q: Lo se, lo se...**-Santana levanta una ceja- **No hablo de lo enamorada, obvio que no lo estoy, estas desquiciada solo quiero ser su amiga nada mas...se que tenemos que juntar el dinero lo antes posible...- **

**S: Entonces nada de juegos, y nada de sexo con Cassandra fuera de horario...tienes dos citas hoy y una es en media hora...- **

**Q: ¿MEDIA HORA?...¿porque no avisaste?...-** dice corriendo hacia a su habitación.

**S: Rubia estúpida...- **murmura por lo bajo.

Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, viendo su película favorita, con su taza de café y unas galletas hechas por el mismo, era su momento del día dedicado exclusivamente para el. Pero alguien iba a interrumpirlo.

**R: ¡Hola!...llegue...- **dice una Rachel sonriente, abriendo la puerta principal.

**K: Te escuche diva...-** dice desde el sillón.

**R: ¿Como esta el amigo mas hermoso del mundo?...-** sonríe y se sienta al lado del chico.

**K: Veo que tienes buen humor...¿a que se debe?...- **la mira.

**R: A nada, simplemente tuve un día increíble y lo termine bien...- **encoge sus hombros.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Rachel miraba la pantalla de la tv pero no le prestaba atención y Kurt si le prestaba atención pero le parecía raro que la diva no hablara.

**R: ¿Y...dime...vino...vino Quinn?...-** decía mientras jugaba con uno de los cojines.

**K: Rachel mira...**-se enfrenta a la diva- **Esa chica no me gusta, no me gusta para nada y quiero que dejes de verla...-** se pone serio.

**R: ¿Que?...**-frunce el ceño- **¿Que dices Kurt?...tienes que tener una buena excusa porque no dejare de verla...- **dice un poco molesta.

Kurt iba a contarle a Rachel la verdad, pero no era él quien se lo tenia que contar, le había dicho a Quinn que se lo contara ella y así tenia que ser.

**K: Rachel esa chica no me da buena espina, solo eso...si no quieres alejarte de ella, cuidate mucho de ella...presiento que oculta algo-** la mira.

**R: Kurt estas realmente loco **-se para del sillón- **¿Te hice algo ella, te ofendió, te discrimino?...-** no encontraba razones por el comentario que hizo el chico.

**K: Rachel no hizo nada, pero sabes muy bien que cuando alguien no me da buena espina no lo acepto...y quiero cuidarte, quiero que no salgas lastimada...- **

**R: Soy bastante grande ¿sabes?...así que no te preocupes y descuida que no la volverás a ver, porque si viene va a estar conmigo y con nadie mas...-** la diva se levanta muy enojada y se dirige a su habitación.

Rachel se recostó en su cama molesta por lo que le había dicho Kurt. Sabia que el chico tenia algunos motivos o simplemente actuaba como amigo celoso.

Luego de dar varias vueltas en la cama, tomo su celular y lo miro varias veces, tentada a llamar a alguien.

Quinn, era el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de la diva, esa pantalla que indicaba si debia llamarla o no.

Dos minutos bastaron para que Rachel se acomodara en su cama y respirara hondo.

**R: Vamos Rach...solo es una llamada, le preguntas que sucede con Kurt y ella te lo va a contar...-** se susurraba así misma.

Uno, dos, tres y cuatro tonos y ninguna respuesta, un quinto tono y Rachel ya estaba colgando el teléfono.

**-¿Hola?- **Justo y a tiempo.

**-¿Hola Quinn?...-** respondía una Rachel nerviosa.

**-Oh Rachel, eres tu...- **sonríe al escucharla.

**-¿Como estas Quinn?...- **

**-Muy bien ¿y tu?...- **

**-Bien gracias...-** Rachel escuchaba como música de fondo, también gente que charlaba o eso podía oír en el teléfono.

**-Que bueno...¿y puedo preguntarte a que se debe tu llamada?...-**

**-Pues...veras...no quiero interrumpirte, ¿estas en una fiesta o algo así?...- era curiosa.**

**-Uhmmm...-**se notaba nerviosa Quinn.

En ese mismo momento llego, Natalie, la señora con la que había salido esa noche.

Estaban en una reunión de amigos de Natalie, era un reencuentro de graduados y Quinn era su cita de esa noche.

**N: Quinn...ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos...me dijeron que quieren conocer a la chica mas hermosa de la fiesta...- sonríe** y la mira.

**Q: Cla...claro, termino esta llamada y voy...-** le sonríe forzadamente.

**N: No tardes cielo...**- le toca el brazo y se aleja.

Rachel obviamente había escuchado todo, en el momento que dijo "cielo" su mundo se paralizo y no supo como pero sus motivos cambiaron radicalmente.

**-¿Rach, estas ahí?...-** pregunta la rubia, con miedo de que la diva halla escuchado algo.

**-Si...si...- **vuelve en si.

**-Dime...¿necesitas algo?...es que estoy en una reunión y me...me solicitan...-** suena apenada.

**-Si, necesito algo de ti-** dice segura.

**-Pues dímelo...- **

**-Necesito que mañana vayas al auditorio de Nyada, a las 10am...- **

**-¿A...a Nyada?...- **

**-Te necesito ahí, por favor...no me falles...-**

**-Rachel pero...¿pero que sucede?...-**

**-Nos vemos allí Quinn, te estaré esperando, adiós...-** y sin mas le corto la llamada.

Quinn frunció el ceño mientras mirada la llamada finalizada, iba a volver a llamarla pero su trabajo requería de su presencia.

Rachel, por su lado, no sabia porque había actuado de esa manera y se odiaba por tener esos impulsos inmanejables. Pero ya lo había hecho y sabia muy bien que mañana tenia que llevar a cabo su plan.

Nyada

Quinn se había levantado muy temprano, estaba muy ansiosa por saber que era lo que necesitaba Rachel.

Poco había dormido, ya que su ultima cita termino en una discoteca bailando música latina. Al llegar se baño y se acostó y con solo dos horas de dormir se levanto para su cita con Rachel.

Eran las 9:45am y Quinn ya se encaminaba para el auditorio de Nyada. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, solo unos pocos alumnos estaban buscando sus libros, y uno de aquellos alumnos era Marley.

**Q: Marley...-** dice Quinn mirándola.

**M: Hola Quinn...-** dice sin sorprenderse por su llegada.

**Q: Disculpame, disculpame por no haber ido a la cena con tu madre...lo siento, se complicaron algunas cosas y...y no pude...-** dice apenada.

**M: Descuida Quinn, ya paso...-** dice sin mas y cierra su locker.

**Q: De verdad Marley no fue mi intención...- **

**M: Ya paso...-** dice eso y se encamina hacia su salón, para su próxima clase.

**Q: No quiero que te enojes conmigo, puedo...puedo compensarlo...por favor...-** la sigue.

**M: Descuida Quinn, no estoy enojada...tengo problemas mas graves como para enojarme por una estupidez de las tuyas...-** dijo eso y se aferro mas a sus libros, para seguir su camino firme y con la frente en alto.

**Q: Prometo que te lo compensare...**- grito en el pasillo, ya que se había quedado paralizada cuando la morena avanzo a paso firme.

La rubia rogaba por no encontrarse con Cassandra, ya que le ocasionaría un impedimento para ir al auditorio. Por suerte no hubo nada de eso y llego al auditorio justo a tiempo.

Abrió la puerta grande y se adentro, desde su entrada podia ver a la diva que estaba sentada en una banqueta, ya arriba del escenario.

Lucia perfecta, tenia unos pantalones cortos a cuadros, unas botas que llegaban hasta la rodilla, una remera manga tres cuartos, con un escote bastante pronunciado pero no dejaba a la vista nada vulgar. Parecía una niña adentro de una mujer, sus piernas estaban cruzadas una arriba de la otra, mientras en sus manos sostenía unas hojas, su pelo estaba algo arreglado pero se notaba natural, su maquillaje era impecable, era tan natural que no se notaba ni la sombra de los ojos, pero obvio una mujer sabe cuando otra se maquilla.

**R: Eres puntual...- **dice la diva mientras ve como la rubia avanza por las butacas del auditorio.

**Q: No me gusta hacer esperar a nadie...- **dice caminando con una sonrisa.

**R: Me gusta eso...-** se levanta de la banqueta y la espera.

Quinn se paro enfrente del escenario, viendo a la diva con una sonrisa, se cruzo de brazos y levanto un ceja.

**Q: aquí me tienes...-** dice al fin.

**R: Sube, necesito de tu ayuda...-** la mira.

**Q: ¿Mi ayuda?...se puede saber ¿para que?...-** dice mientras sube al escenario.

Rachel la mira y se queda en silencio, no sabia porque le pasaba eso. Siempre la encontraba en diferentes ocasiones, pero ese día estaba mas hermosa de lo habitual. Sus skinny jeans, su remera de banda y la chaqueta de béisbol color roja en conjunto con su sonrisa cautivadora, hacían que Rachel se quedara muda.

**Q: ¿Rach...?-** frunce el ceño.

**R: Si...si...uhmmm necesito, necesito tu ayuda para esto...-** dice y le da unas hojas a la rubia.

Quinn mira las hojas entregadas por Rachel y luego mira a la diva.

**Q: ¿Con esto?...¿que...que tengo que hacer?...-**

**R: Pues veras...tengo una presentación en una semana, es un dueto y necesito de tu ayuda...- **

**Q: Rach...yo...yo no se cantar...y...y tendrías que buscar a alguien de esta escuela...-** hace una mueca.

**R: Es que...**-baja la mirada- **Ya lo tengo, pero es Brody y no esta en la ciudad...por eso te llame a ti, solo necesito que cantes los versos que el tendría que cantar...necesito practicar quiero dejar a todos con la boca abierta...- **dice mirándola y suplicándole que la ayude.

Quinn queda mirando las hojas, tenían varios versos marcados con rosa y luego vuelve la mirada a la diva que le sonríe de lado. Respira profundo y avanza.

**Q: Solo lo hago porque no quiero dejarte sin practica...-** sonríe.

Rachel, por impulso o porque realmente lo quería, la abrazo y se quedaron unos segundos abrazadas, disfrutando del calor que desprendían, del perfume de cada una, de las respiraciones lentas, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentían estar abrazadas.

**R: Bueno...**-se separa- **¿Conoces la canción?...-** agarra sus hojas.

**Q: Si, me gusta...pero...¿porque esta canción?...- **

**R: Pues...elección personal...**-dice rápidamente y la rubia queda confundida- **Empiezo yo...tu cantas lo que esta en rosa, ¿ok?...-**

**Q: Claro...-** sonríe.

Rachel levanta su brazo y hace una seña, Quinn no entiende porque y luego se escuchan los primeros acordes de la canción, la rubia mira hacia el horizonte y ve que alguien esta en la cabina de sonido.

**Rachel:**

**All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes  
and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now**

Rachel le hace una seña a Quinn, que debe entrar en el siguiente verso.

**Ambas:  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you**

Rachel escucho la voz de la rubia y sintió que se desmoronaba, su voz era tan dulce y sencilla que le ocasionaba hasta escalofríos.

Quinn le sonría, mientras le cantaba y se disponía a liberarse un poco mas.

**El coro ambas:**

**Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**

Ambas se miraban, Quinn se acercaba a la morena para poder penetrarse mas en la canción, la sentía obvio que la sentía, era como si la canción hubiera sido elegida apropósito.

Rachel se sentía nerviosa, tenia su estomago que le hacia cosquillas, por dentro se sentía distinta, nunca le había pasado eso. Siempre era interpretar y ya, pero esta vez era distinto.

**All I know is we held the door  
You'll be mine and i'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Rachel se sentía cómoda, se sentía tan cómoda que no dudo en acercarse mas a la rubia, ambas estaban muy penetradas en la canción.

Quinn sabia que le tocaba su turno y se alejo de la morena para luego rodearla lentamente mientras le cantaba.

**Quinn:**

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**.

Quinn rodeaba a la morena mientras le susurraba la canción al oído, se sabia la canción, la conocía de memoria no hacia falta el papel.

Rachel se sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, tener a la rubia tan cerca y que le susurre le provocaba un escalofrío tremendo.

**Rachel:**

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind**

**Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right**

La diva no se lo prohibió y se puso delante de la rubia, mientras la miraba a los ojos le cantaba, no sabia como paso pero ambas se encontraban en una batalla de miradas, pero Rachel nunca dejaba de cantar.

**Ambas:**

**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you**

Se miraban mientras cantaban, se susurraban ya que estaban muy cerca, ambas tenian un sentimiento oculto, pero lo sacaban a flor de piel con la cancion.

**...You'll be mine and i'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

No lo aguanto, Quinn no pudo controlarse y en un simple acto tomo el rostro de la morena y beso sus labios.

Rachel no supo como paso, la pista seguía sonando pero nadie cantaba, su boca estaba ocupada pero no era la boca de siempre, ni el sabor habitual, era una boca distinta con labios mas suaves y un único sabor.

Luego de varios segundos, Rachel aparto rápidamente a la rubia.

**R: ¡NO!...-** dijo frunciendo el ceño y salio corriendo del auditorio.

**Q: ¡Rachel!...¡Rach!...-**

* * *

**Bueno aca les dejo otro capitulo, disculpen la demora...**

**GRACIAS POR TODO EL AGUANTE QUE ME HACEN.**

**Spoiler: Aparece Brittany, con algo interesante que decir. Aparece Marley con cosas que hacer. **

**Flor**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	10. Chapter 10: Confusiones

Departamento de Rachel.

Había pasado todo un día, con sus respectivas 24 horas, su mañana, su tarde y noche, desde que Quinn la había besado.

Luego del beso, Rachel salio corriendo hasta que no tuvo mas opción de llegar a su departamento. Se perdió la mayoría de las clases, cosa que nunca le pasaba, pero eso no le importo no se encontraba bien y no iba a pretender que Quinn la viera y así poder hablar de lo sucedido.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, si bien tenia sus preguntas no podía contárselo a Kurt, ya que el chico no le caía bien Quinn y no iba a tener un punto de vista amistoso.

En medio de la noche no tuvo mejor idea que llamar a una amiga, una amiga que si sabría darle su punto de vista.

La diva se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un desayuno para dos, pero Kurt había salido temprano.

El timbre sonó.

**R: ¡Voy!...-** grito desde la cocina.

Cuando abrió la puerta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que una rubia se había tirado a sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso.

**-Te extrañe tanto Rach...-** susurraba la rubia en sus brazos.

**R: Yo también Britt...yo también...-** sonreía por la dulzura y sinceridad de la chica.

Brittany era amiga de Rachel y de Kurt, ellos se habían conocido en una clase que había dado Britt en una academia de verano y desde ese entonces nunca se separaron, son como los mejores amigos de toda la vida, eso era titulo de Britt por supuesto.

**B: Tengo mucha hambre, no comí desde anoche...- **dice entrando a la casa.

**R: ¿Porque no comiste desde anoche?..-**

**B: Me has dicho que me ibas a preparar un desayuno muy rico, así que preferí guardar apetito hasta el desayuno...**- encoge los hombros.

Rachel solo ríe y se va a la cocina, donde todo estaba preparado ya.

Quinn había estado buscando a la diva todo el día, después de que la había besado. La llamo, la fue a buscar a su casa pero obviamente no toco la puerta por miedo a que este Kurt, le mando mensajes, la busco en la escuela y nada, no sabia nada de la diva.

La rubia caminaba por las instalaciones de Nyada, cuando escucho ruidos en el auditorio y pensó que era Rachel.

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more.._.

Pero cuando escucho esa voz no dudo ni un segundo, era Marley, estaba cantando con el corazón lo sabia, la conocía muy bien para no saberlo.

Se quedo parada hasta que termino la canción y luego aplaudió.

**Q: Impecable como siempre...- **dice mientras termina de aplaudir.

**M: Gracias...- **dice sin mirarla, acomodando sus cosas y las notas musicales.

**Q: Tienes un registro increíble...- **quiere comenzar una conversación.

**M: Gracias...-** se limita a decir solo eso.

**Q: Mar...**-se sube al escenario- **Yo se que te deje plantada y la verdad...la verdad lo siento mucho tuve que...- **

**M: No me importa que me hayas dejado plantada...**-la interrumpe- **A mi no me molesta eso, conmigo puedes hacer lo que se te cante...pero con mi madre no, a ella no la ilusiones y le digas algo de lo cual luego no cumplirás...- la mira por primera vez.**

**Q: Lo siento, tuve...tuve problemas y...y...- **

**M: ¡Te llame Quinn, te mande mensajes y no respondiste!...podrías haberme avisado ¿no crees?...-** se nota un poco molesta.

**Q: Leí tu mensaje, pero no podía contestarlo estaba ocupada...lo de las llamadas no...no recibí ninguna...-** dice frunciendo el ceño.

**M: Pues veras...te llame luego de que paso una hora, y si no la recibiste ¿porque me la desviaste al buzón de voz?...-** se cruza de brazos.

**Q: Mar...te juro que no la recibí, ni la desvié...- **busca su teléfono para comprobar que no recibió ninguna llamada.

Quinn revisa sus llamadas y encuentra una de Marley a las 10pm. Pero no recuerda haberla desviado.

**M: Si no fuiste tu...¿quien fue entonces?...-** dijo eso y activo los pensamientos de la rubia.

Quinn pensó y su cabeza trajo un recuerdo no muy lejano, obviamente fue en la casa de Rachel ya que se había quedado en la casa de la diva, pero ¿sera que Rachel desvió la llamada?. Eso sonaba muy raro.

**Q: Habrá...habrá sido que se desvió sola...no lo se Mar...pero por favor perdoname...- **le insistía.

**M: Te he dicho que estaba todo bien, conmigo puede hacer lo que quieras, pero no pretendas que te perdone por lo de mi madre...-** la mira seria.

Brittany comia tranquilamente, mientras Rachel solo la miraba.

**B: Entonces...¿vas a mirarme comer o piensas hablar?...-** la mira a los ojos.

**R: ¿Como sabes que tengo que hablarte?...- **

**B: Eres mi amiga y como amiga, te observo mucho...se que tienes algo que contarme, no por nada me mandas mensajes a media noche..**.- ríe.

**R: Si, lo siento...se que no debí mandarte mensajes a esas horas, también debí pensar que...-**

**B: ¡Rach al grano!...por favor...-** la interrumpe.

**R: Ok...**-suspira- **Es algo de lo que no puedo hablar con Kurt, porque...porque no tendría una opinión amistosa...- **

**B: Me estas asustando...¿estas embarazada?...-** deja su comida de lado.

**R: ¿QUE?...no, no, no...¡por dios! No lo digas ni en broma...-** se asusta.

**B: Entonces dime que es lo que te inquieta...- **

**R: Pues...¿besar a alguien que no es tu novio, te hace infiel?...- **

**B: ¿Besaste a alguien que no es Brody?...**- se sorprende.

**R: Respondeme lo que te pregunte...- **

**B: Pues...si, igual depende como haya sido la situación, si fue un beso no correspondido, no te hace infiel...si la persona te obligo tampoco te hace infiel...ahora si te gusto y quieres volver a repetirlo...puede que te haga infiel...-** encoge los hombros.

**R: Me beso...me beso y...y no le correspondí, me asuste...pero...- **

**B: Te gusto...-** termina la frase.

**R: No...no...- **se niega a ella misma.

**B: Lo veo en tus ojos, te gusto...te conozco Rach, no trates de mentirme o de mentirte...cuéntame la verdad...- **

**R: Esta bien **-suspira-** Hay una chica que conozco desde hace unos días...-**

**B: ¿Besaste a una chica?...**- abre los ojos sorprendida.

**R: ¿Vas a dejarme continuar? **-la rubia asiente-** Esta bien, conozco a una chica llamada Quinn, desde hace unos días y nos venimos encontrando en Nyada...no es de la escuela ni tampoco estudia en ella, solo viene de visita...hablamos bastante, ella se quedo a dormir en casa el otro dia y bueno...me gusta como me trata, me siento protegida, segura, especial...ayer la invite a que cantara conmigo una canción y no...no llegamos a terminar la canción porque ella me beso...-** dice avergonzada.

**B: ¿Que sentiste cuando te beso?...- **

**R: Fue raro...pero sentí como fuegos artificiales, me sentí especial, única...fue tan hermoso, nunca había sentido algo así...- **

**B: ¿Le correspondiste?...- **

**R: No...me arrepentí en el momento que Brody se cruzo por mi cabeza, no le puedo hacer esto...es mi novio...-** dice en tono desesperante.

**B: Tranquila...solo es una confusión...nada mas...- **

**R: ¿Y si no lo es?...-** aparece su miedo.

**B: Entonces realmente no estas enamorada de Brody...- **

**R: Nunca me gusto una chica, y tampoco me gusta Quinn...seguro es una confusión...¡si, seguro que si!...- **se trata de convencer a si misma.

**B: Claro...-** desviá su mirada a otro lado.

**R: Conozco esa mirada...¿que piensas? Y quiero la verdad...-**

**B: Pues...que esta chica debe ser MUY especial, porque te trae loca...-** ríe.

**R: Deja de decir estupideces y come ya...**- sonríe.

Rachel queda pensando, mientras Brittany solo desayuna. La bailarina sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de Rachel, pero no iba a ser ella quien se lo dijera, la diva lo tenia que averiguar por sus propios medios.

**Q: Has...has cantado increíble...-** dice cambiando de tema radicalmente.

**M: Gracias...solo estaba practicando...-** vuelve a recoger las cosas que le quedaban.

**Q: ¿Por...porque elegiste esa canción?...-** la mira.

**M: Recordé aquella vez que me la dedicaste...**-encoge los hombros- **No se, me gustaba la canción y quise cantarla...-** no la mira.

**Q: ¿Era muy cursi, verdad?...**-Marley la mira confundida- **Yo, digo...era cursi en esa época...-** sonrie.

**M: Eras la mujer mas tierna y cursi del planeta, me hacías sentir la chica mas especial del mundo y no solo con canciones o regalos, si no con toda tu personalidad y dedicación que tenias conmigo...ame aquel día cuando me dedicaste la canción en frente a toda la escuela...- **

**Q: Fue una locura...pero no me arrepiento, luego de eso todo el mundo quería salir conmigo...-** ríe.

**M: He tenido que espantar a media escuela y todo por tu romanticismo Fabray...-** ríe por primera vez.

**Q: Extrañaba esa risa...-** dice sin pensarlo.

**M: Quinn...-** susurra porque sabe lo que se viene.

**Q: Ven...-** le estira la mano y Marley la agarra.

Quinn lleva a la chica a sentarse al borde del escenario, ambas frente a frente.

**Q: No quiero estar mal contigo, se que cometí un error al no avisarte pero juro que no lo tenia planeado, surgió un problema de ultimo momento y no pude avisarte...no...no quise faltar, se lo importante que es cenar con tu madre...**-ríe- **Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice, sentía tanto miedo, pero ella se encargo de hacerme sentir a gusto y hacerme sentir especial...-** la mira mientras le tiene agarra las manos.

**M: Te extraño tanto...-** dice mirándola fijamente.

**Q: Yo también...y...y sabes que te amo, fuiste alguien importante para mi...- **

**M: Pero...siempre hay un pero...-** la interrumpe.

**Q: Pero no podemos estar juntas, no puedo estar contigo y con nadie...no...no estoy pasando mi mejor momento y no es conveniente que este con nadie, no tengo cabeza para nada, solo trabajo y nada mas...pero sabes que eres lo mas lindo que me paso en la vida, hiciste de mi alguien perfecto, hiciste que crea en el amor, que ame mas allá de los ojos, que sienta cosas que jamas volví a sentir, hiciste de mi lo que quisiste, bueno y malo...¿y sabes que es lo mejor que me llevo?...nuestros momentos, esos momentos en lo que compartimos todo, tu sonrisa, tu risa, tus lagrimas, tus emociones, todo...fuiste y seras alguien en mi vida...-** la miraba tan profundo que no existía nadie mas.

**M: ¿Que te esta pasando Quinn, que tienes?...dime por favor...-** sus lagrimas caían sin aviso.

**Q: No llores princesa **-le limpia las lagrimas- **No me gusta verte llorar...prometo que te lo contare, pero no ahora, no puedo ahora...pero no llores...**- toma su rostro con sus manos y lo acerca.

Ambas quedan con sus frentes unidas, cierran sus ojos y se escucha la respiración, combinadas, de ambas.

**M: Te amo...- **le susurra.

**Q: Yo también te amo...-** le devuelve el dicho.

Quinn abre los ojos y no lo duda, la besa por ultima vez, sabe que no lo tendría que hacer, que no tendría que ilusionar a la chica, pero vivió tantas cosas con ella que es imposible no besarla, tiene que agradecerle de alguna manera y lo único que sabe hacer es transmitirle amor mediante ese beso.

Marley acepta de una manera tierna, su beso se vuelve salado ya que las lagrimas de la chica no paran, pero no se despegan. No hubo lenguas, no hubo boca abierta, solo un beso tierno y sentimental. Un beso de despedida. Un ultimo beso.

Lamentablemente ninguna de las dos se percato que había dos personas viéndolas. Ambas personas en distintas posiciones.

Cassandra July.

La rubia estaba ubicada en la parte de arriba del auditorio, precisamente donde se encontraba la cabina de sonido y desde ahí las mirada. Su mandíbula se tenso cuando vio el beso, sabia que algo tenia que ver con esa chica pero jamas imagino que era a tal punto de tener sentimientos. Se sentía traicionada y dolida, Quinn, su Quinn, estaba besando a otra persona, pero no era una persona desconocida, era una alumna de su escuela y eso no iba a quedar así, no para Cassandra July.

Rachel Berry.

La diva había llegado hacia minutos a la escuela y se dirigió al auditorio, tenia que desahogarse como se lo había dicho Brittany, pero se encontró con que estaba ocupado.

Había entrado por la puerta de emergencias, esa que se ubicaba detrás de los telones. Con sumo cuidado se poso entre las cortinas para que nadie la viera y así descubrir quienes estaban ocupando el auditorio.

Sorpresa.

Esa fue la cara de la diva cuando vio que se encontraba Marley y Quinn hablando. Pero mas sorpresa fue el beso del final. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se paro por segundos. No lo podía creer, no sabia que pasaba por su mente, tenia un nudo en la garganta, con ganas de llorar y de salir corriendo. Quería gritarle, reclamarle porque la había besado a ella y luego a Marley, ¡a Marley!, su peor miedo y su futura enemiga desde ahora.

Lentamente salio del auditorio y corrió a los baños, tenia que desahogarse y lo hizo encerrada en un cubículo.

Quinn salia del auditorio con una sonrisa, se habia expresado bien y se sentia mejor pero algo le seguia faltando. Rachel.

La diva iba caminando por los pasillos de Nyada cuando sorpresivamente alguien la tomo del brazo y la introdujo en un salón vació.

**R: ¡Que rayos!...- **dice y ven que alguien le tapa la boca.

**-Shh...baja la voz...nos pueden oír...- **

Rachel forcejea y logra sacar la mano de su boca intenta gritar pero se adelantan.

**-No lo hagas...por favor...-** le ruega con la mirada.

Rachel mira a la persona y su cara se transforma inconscientemente. No lo duda y levanta su mano, toma velocidad y se la estampa contra la mejilla de su acompañante.

**-¿Que mierda?...- **se soba la mejilla.

**R: Eso es para que nunca mas me tomes por estúpida...no soy un experimento ni un juego, vete a jugar con otras chicas Quinn, conmigo no juegues...**-abre la puerta- **Y olvidate que nos conocimos alguna vez...-** se va del salón.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por esperar...prometo mas pronto los capitulo.**

**El proximo sera mas interesante**

**Besitos.**

**Flor**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Que me has hecho?

Nyada

Quinn se había quedado paralizada, había recibido una bofetada de Rachel y eso no era lo peor, si no que la diva le dijo que no la volviera a buscar, que se olvidara de ella.

Por su mente paso ir a buscarla de salón en salón pero iba a ser medio extraño, también decidió llamarla pero era obvio que no le iba a contestar, opto por quedarse en la escuela hasta que terminaran sus clases y así poder hablar con ella mas calmadas.

**-¿Quinn?...-** la llamaron.

**Q: Cassie...-** le sonríe forzada.

**C: Necesito hablar contigo Quinn...¿puedes venir a mi oficina?...- **

**Q: Cassie ahora no puedo...tengo...tengo que...que ir por...-**

**C: ¿Marley Rose?...- **interrumpe el dialogo nervioso de la rubia.

**Q: Co...co...- **

**C: Te espero en mi oficina...-** dice mientras avanza sobre los pasillos de la escuela.

Una morena entra al salón y todos los presentes la miran.

**-Llega tarde Srta Berry...-** dice el profesor.

**R: Lo siento...lo siento...-** avanza hasta su asiento.

**K: ¿Estas bien?...-** le pregunta su amigo al verla con los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido.

**R: Si...-** no lo mira.

**K: Rachel...¿que sucede?...-** le insiste.

**R: No tengo ganas de hablar Kurt, por favor...- **

El chico se queda en silencio, pero no deja de mirarla, sabe que algo le paso y va investigar que fue lo sucedido.

**Q: Aquí me tienes...-** ingresa a la oficina de Cassandra.

**C: Siéntate...-** le ofrece asiento mientras ella cruza sus piernas en su lugar.

**Q: ¿Que sucede Cassie?...-** la mira.

**C: Eso es lo que quiero saber Quinn, que es lo que sucede...- **

**Q: No...no entiendo...-**

**C: El nombre Marley Rose...¿te suena?...-** se pone seria.

**Q: ¿Que...que sucede con ella?...- **se pone nerviosa.

**C: Dímelo tu...te he visto con ella...-**

**Q: Es...es una amiga...- **

**C: ¡NO ME MIENTAS!...-** golpea su mano en el escritorio.

Quinn se exalta, nunca la había visto de ese modo y tampoco se había puesto tan nerviosa.

**Q: Es...es...-**

**C: ¿Que hacías besándote con esa chica?...-** le pregunto mas calmada.

**Q: ¿Q...que?...-** frunce el ceño.

**C: No te gastes en desmentirlo, te vi con mis propios ojos...estaban en el auditorio y las vi, las vi como se besaban...¿a que estas jugando Quinn?...-**

**Q: Cassie...yo...yo...no...no...- **realmente estaba nerviosa.

**C: Escuchame bien Quinn...pero hazlo muy bien...**-la señala- **Conmigo no juegues, no soy una mas del montón o una de esas niñas que conquistas, yo soy una mujer con mucho poder y ella ahora esta bajo mi poder...no juegues porque puedes lastimar a quien mas quieres...**- fija su mirada.

**Q: ¿Estas amenazándome?...-** frunce el ceño.

**C: Tomalo como quieras, pero recuerda que no soy una mas del montón...tengo poder y mas años que tu...y ahora vete, no quiero verte...-** le dice y se da vuelta con su silla.

Quinn no lo puede creer, acaba de amenazarla y como si fuera poco ahora tenia que sumarle un problema mas a su vida.

**K: ¿Puedes decirme que te ocurre?...estuviste toda la clase distraída y no hiciste apuntes...-** el chico la mira preocupado.

**R: No pasa nada Kurt...-** dice parándose enfrente de su casillero.

**K: Rachel a mi no me engañas...o me cuentas o me entero por otro lado y va a ser peor...-** se cruza de brazos.

Rachel suspira y cuando se da vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo ve a una rubia conocida.

Quinn llevaba cara de muy pocos amigos, tenia el ceño fruncido y no estaba de humor, cuando levanto la mirada para focalizar la salida, se encontró con unos ojos marrones muy hermosos.

**K: Rachel te estoy hablando...-** dice el chico y dirige su mirada al objetivo que tenia la morena.

Kurt ve a la rubia y frunce el ceño, lo frunce de tal manera que podían formarse algunas arrugas en toda su cara.

**R: Te...tengo que irme...luego hablamos...- **cierra rápido su locker y casi corriendo se dirige hacia la salida.

Quinn ve a la diva ir rápido y ella corre para alcanzarla, tenia que hablar con ella pero no se había percatado de la presencia de Kurt.

**K: ¿Donde crees que vas?...-** se pone enfrente del camino de la rubia.

**Q: Kurt por favor...-** trata de no perder de vista a la morena.

**K: Te dije que te quería lejos de ella...por lo que veo no tuviste el valor de contarle nada, así que te alejas o te alejo...-** suena amenazante.

**Q: No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, así que si por favor me das permiso...voy a contarle ahora mismo todo...- **

**K: Lo siento pero Rachel no se encuentra bien...y...algo me dice que es por tu culpa, así que olvidate de acercarte a ella...¿ok?...-** la señala.

El chico se va y Quinn queda sola en el pasillo, suspira porque sabe que lo va a tener muy difícil, pero no piensa rendirse tan rápido.

Departamento de Quinn

**Q: No puedo mas...- **dice tirándose en el sillón, sin sacarse siquiera el abrigo.

**S: Tu cara lo dice todo...- **dice la latina entrando al living.

**Q: No estoy para tus bromas...-** le avisa.

**S: ¿Que sucede?...**-se sienta en el sillón- **¿De nuevo esa chica?...- **

**Q: No se que hacer...**-suspira- **¡La verdad no se que hacer!...encima para completarla, Cassandra se entero que Marley es mi ex...- **

**S: Me la venia venir...-** dijo como si nada.

**Q: ¿Porque?...-** frunce el ceño.

**S: Estas teniendo sexo con una profesora de baile, cuya profesora trabaja en Nyada, cuyo Nyada es una universidad donde TU EX ingreso hace unas semanas...¿te suena?...-** se cruza de brazos.

**Q: Agregale que la profesora de baile me vio besándome con mi ex...¡ah! También me vio Rachel...**- suspira.

**S: ¡Wuhu! Aplausos para womanizer Fabray...-** ríe irónica.

**Q: Esto se esta complicando mucho...estoy...- **

**S: Estas enamorada de Rachel y no sabes que hacer, se llega a enterar Cassandra y le hará la vida a cuadros a tu chica...**- la interrumpe.

**Q: Primero...no es mi chica, segundo no estoy enamorada y tercero...esto no tendría que haber pasado.-** la mira.

**S: Quinn...**-suspira y la mira- Algún** día iba a pasar, tienes sentimientos, tienes corazón...y no es normal que salgas con miles de señoras y no te hayas enamorado de nadie, tampoco es normal que te acuestes con una vieja** -Quinn la fulmina con la mirada- **Ok, ok...pero dime la verdad...¿cuanto vas a aguantar toda esta situación?, ¿cuanto tiempo mas?...el día que te enamores no vas a seguir con todo esto y lo sabes...-**

**Q: No quiero enamorarme, no puedo hacerlo...y sabes muy bien por que.-**

**S: Quinn uno no maneja los sentimientos, solo le suceden...-**

**Q: ¿Desde cuando tienes sentimientos?...¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi Santana Lopez?...-** ríe.

**S: Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero quiero verte cuando aceptes que estas enamorada y no puedas mentir...- **se levanta y se va a su habitación dejando a la rubia pensando.

Luego de varias horas Quinn se encuentra estacionada enfrente de un departamento. Amenazo con salir unas diez veces y también amenazo con irse unas nueve.

**Q: Vamos Quinn...tu puedes...- **se decía a si misma.

Tomo su celular y marco el numero que había llamado unas quince veces, ese mismo día.

Uno, dos, tres y cuatro tonos hicieron hasta que la llamada se desvió al buzón de voz, o mejor dicho la desviaron.

Se canso.

Se bajo del auto y cruzo la calle, la cual separaba el departamento de su auto, que estaba estacionado.

Suspiro.

Unas siete veces y toco la puerta.

Sabia que alguien estaba ahí, lo sabia porque había estado hace dos horas sentada en su auto amenazando con llamar a la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no era quien esperaba.

**-¿Que quieres?...-** dijo apenas la vio.

**Q: Necesito ver a Rachel, Kurt...-** buscaba a la morena por la casa.

**K: Vete o no respondo de mi...- **la amenaza.

**Q: No te tengo miedo y no pienso irme hasta ver a...- **

**R: ¿Quien es Kurt?...-** sale de su habitación y llega al living.

Kurt no alcanza a cerrar la puerta que la diva ya había visto a la rubia, se quedo quieta en su lugar sin casi respirar. El chico miro a Rachel y luego a Quinn que también se había quedado en el mismo estado.

**K: ¡Vete!...- **

**Q: No me voy hasta que Rachel hable conmigo...-** dice segura y no deja de mirar a la diva.

**K: ¡Vete o llamo a la policía!- **la amenaza.

**Q: Rachel por favor...-** le suplica a la morena.

**K: Tu te lo buscaste...**- dice el chico tomando su teléfono y marcando un numero.

**Q: Rach...por favor...necesito, necesito hablar contigo...-** le vuelve a suplicar.

**K: ¿Sabes que?...**-corta la llamada- **¡Haré algo mejor!...llamare a Brody...-** cuando dice el nombre del novio de la morena, Rachel reacciona rápidamente.

La diva toma un abrigo y se acerca a la puerta, donde esta Kurt con el teléfono en su oído y Quinn con cara de susto.

**R: No lo hagas...-** le saca el teléfono y cuelga la llamada.

**K: Rachel no pienso dejar que esta tipa te moleste...- **dice molesto.

**R: Necesito...necesito terminar con esto...**-la mira con sus ojos brillantes-** Por favor...- **

**K: Rachel no...-**

**R: Kurt te lo suplico...-** su voz ya estaba quebrada.

**K: Si en quince minutos no me llamas te iré a buscar con Brody...¿ok?...-** la mira.

**R: Esta bien...en quince minutos estaré aquí...- **sale de su casa.

Quinn quedo ajena a esa conversación y dejo pasar a la morena para que ambas se vieran ya afuera del departamento.

**Q: Va...vamos a mi auto...-** dice nerviosa.

**R: Prefiero aquí...ya oíste a Kurt, solo quince minutos...-** se cruza de brazos.

**Q: Por donde empiezo...-** susurra y mira el suelo.

**R: Por el principio y tu tiempo pasa rápido...- **suena dura.

**Q: Rach...soy...soy gay, me...me gustan las chicas...- **dice tímida.

**R: ¿Porque me lo ocultaste?...-**

**Q: Porque no sabia como lo ibas a tomar...-**

**R: ¡Me besaste!...¿te olvidas?...- **su pie resonó contra el suelo.

**Q: Lo se, se que te bese y...y te pido perdón por eso, no...no fue mi intención o si, la verdad que no se que me paso ese día, ese momento...me deje...me deje llevar por la canción y...-** se notaba muy nerviosa, sus manos se movían mucho.

**R: Me besaste...luego besaste a Marley...¡a Marley, Quinn!...-** grita.

**Q: Lo se...esa es otra cosa que te quiero contar...Marley, Marley es...es mi ex...- **

**R: ¡Lo que me faltaba!...-** ríe irónica.

**Q: Ese beso que viste, fue la despedida...no esta pasando por su mejor momento y la verdad es que yo tampoco...tuvimos casi dos años juntas y la quiero mucho, es una persona increíble...-**

**R: ¡No me interesa!...y tampoco me interesa tus explicaciones...¿algo mas para agregar?...-** se cruza de brazos.

**Q: Quiero que me des la oportunidad de entrar en tu vida, de mostrarme tus días y yo también mostrarme los míos, quiero poder ser tu amiga, contarme mis cosas y que tu me cuentes las tuyas...por favor Rachel, dame una segunda oportunidad...no me preguntes porque, pero siento que tengo que estar en tu vida, siento que tienes que estar en la miá...-** la mira a los ojos.

**R: No necesito tu compasión...gracias...-** fue muy dura.

**Q: Mirame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres en tu vida, yo me iré y no te molestare jamas...pero dímelo a los ojos...-** sus ojos tenían lagrimas y no sabia porque.

Rachel levanta su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de la rubia, sabia que no estaba nada bien y sabia que su interior le impedía decirle que no pero su orgullo era mucho mas.

**R: NO-ME-INTERESAS...- **dijo pausadamente y la miro a los ojos.

**Q: Esta bien...**-una lagrima cayo por su rostro y la limpio rápidamente- **No...no te molestare mas...-** dice mirándola.

**R: Gracias...¿algo mas?...-** soberbia pura.

**Q: Si...- **dice y toma el rostro de la morena para darle un beso en los labios.

Rachel no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera lo imaginaba pero lo sintió, lo sintió tanto, sintió tanto en su interior que le correspondió, le correspondió como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una guerra descomunal, una guerra de la cual no había muertos solo vivos, sentimientos vivos.

Quinn no podía creerlo, Rachel la estaba correspondiendo y era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida.

Aire.

Obviamente era lo que faltaba, el aire, pero lograron sacar de lo mas profundo de sus almas para seguir un poco mas el beso. Solo unos segundos mas.

Se separaron. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y se escuchaban mutuamente como sus corazones latían rápidamente.

Quinn aun tenia sus manos en el rostro de la diva y ambas tenían los ojos cerrados, sus respiraciones se mezclaban e increíblemente se acoplaban.

Rachel abrió los ojos y los poso sobre Quinn, que tenia miedo a abrirlos.

**R: Esto...no...no...esta...-**

**Q: ¡Shhh!..no lo digas...por favor...-** susurra.

**R: Quinn...- **vuelve a susurrar.

**Q: Fue un ultimo beso...prometo no buscarte mas...-**

**R: Quinn...-**

**Q: Prometo no mirarte...**

**R: Quinn...-**

**Q: Prometo no cruzarte por ningún lado...-**

**R: Quinn...-**

**Q: Prometo no c...-** fue interrumpida.

Un beso.

Que mejor interrumpir con un beso.

Ahora era la diva quien la había besado, solo fue un corto y tierno beso, solo unos segundos de placer.

**Q: Que...que...-** sonríe.

**R: Te estaba llamando y no me prestabas atención...-** encoje sus hombros.

**Q: Linda manera de interrumpirme...-** vuelve a sonreír.

**R: Quinn esto no esta bien...y lo sabes...-**

**Q: Rach...-** la interrumpe.

**R: ¡No Quinn, dejame hablar!...**-la rubia asiente- **No se que me pasa, ni se que me paso...solo, solo me dieron ganas de besarte...¡mierda! **-se golpea su cabeza-** Esto no tiene que pasar...¡dios! ¿que me has hecho Quinn?...¡no respondas!...**-la señala-** Solo quiero pensar que hacer contigo, no te alejes es lo único que te pido...pero dejame pensar que hacer ¿ok?...mi cabeza tiene muchas dudas y cosas que nunca había tenido antes...por favor pero por favor...no te alejes...**- la mira con ternura.

**Q: Jamas lo haría Rachel, jamas...- **sonríe y la abraza.

**K: Pasaron quince minutos y Brody esta en camino...**- sonríe triunfante el chico, interrumpiendo el momento de las chicas.

**R: ¡Kurt!...-** se enoja.

**Q: Descuida Rachel...luego te llamo ¿ok?...cuidate...-** dice mientras se despide de la diva.

Quinn cruza la calle corriendo y sube a su auto, lo enciende y menos de dos minutos se desbanece de las calles.

**K: No me mires de esa forma...**-Rachel estaba enojada- **No llame a Brody, solo era un susto para la rubia...-** dice el chico entrando de nuevo al departamento.

**R: Que me has hecho Quinn, que me has hecho...-** susurra la diva mirando al cielo, para luego entrar a su casa.

* * *

**Bueno lamentablemente estoy aca jajajaja...si lo se, tardo mucho blabla...pero actualizo los findes, se dieron cuenta? jajajaja...**

**IGUAL ME ESTAN DEJANDO ABANDONADA CON LOS RW!...pero no importa, no los critico.**

**el proximo cap, viene el finde que viene. ya les aviso.**

**asi que espero que me tengan paciencia. **

**GRACIAS Y BESOS**

**FLOR**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	12. Chapter 12: Mas complicaciones

Departamento de Rachel y Kurt.

**K: ¿Tienes algo que decirme?...-** la mira cruzándose de brazos.

**R: No tengo nada que decir...- **dice mirándolo.

**K: Te vi...- **

**R: Yo también te vi...¿y?...- **

**K: Brody...¿donde queda Brody en esta historia?...- **

**R: ¿No se que tiene que ver Brody en esto?...-** frunce el ceño.

**K: ¿Como que no sabes que tiene que ver?...¡Rachel, se besaron, la besaste, te beso!...-** levanta la voz.

**R: Primero, no me levantes la voz, segundo...si, la bese, me beso y nos besamos...**- sin mas, se encamina hacia su habitación.

**K: ¡Tienes novio!...¿como pudiste engañarlo con esa?...- **la sigue hasta su habitación, se notaba molesto.

**R: Se que tengo novio, ¿pero sabes que?...¡es MI novio, MI vida y MI relación, no tienes porque meterte en lo que no te importa!...- **ya estaba visiblemente enojada.

**K: No te reconozco, la verdad no te reconozco...desde que llego esa chica a tu vida, no te reconozco...no eres la Rachel de siempre, ya no eres esa chica que optaba por una noche de comedias musicales...ya no...-**

**R: Ya no soy la chica que soporta tus regaños o tus noches de llantos...¡yo también tengo vida y sufrimientos!...¿nunca los viste?, ¡oh! Claro, si estabas ocupado con tu preciosa vida...-** dice irónicamente.

**K: No te reconozco...la verdad no logro reconocerte...-** se lamenta.

**R: ¡Vete!...- **no lo mira.

**K: Luego no me vengas con llantos, diciéndome que esa rubia te mintió...-** susurra para si mismo.

Rachel lo había escuchado, había escuchado ese ultimo susurro, quería preguntarle porque lo decía pero luego pensó que lo decía solo para molestarla.

Quinn salia de su auto y se dirigía a la casa donde la estaban esperando, una rubia con una merienda especial.

**Q: Hola...-** dice la rubia entrando a la casa.

**St: Hola Quinny...-** sonríe una chica rubia y corre a abrazarla.

Stephanie había preparado una merienda especial, para su rubia especial.

**Q: Hola mi amor...¿como estas?...-** la recibe entre sus brazos.

**St: Ahora que te veo mucho mejor...**-se separan- **Ven...quiero contarte muchas cosas y que me cuentes muchas cosas, te he preparado una merienda muy rica...**- le toma la mano y la arrastra hacia la cocina.

**Q: ¿Como de esas que me encantan?...-** le sonríe.

St: Exacto...- le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa, una enfrente de otra, como en los viejos tiempos.

**St: Te prepare galletitas, de esas que te gustan a ti...-** le entrega una bandeja llena de galletas.

**Q: Sabes como comprarme...-** ríe.

**St: Se todo de ti, no te olvides...- **

**Q: ¿Como estas?...tu sabes...-** la mira para que la entienda.

**St: Me siento mucho mejor, obviamente es agotador y termino sin ganas de nada, pero me acostumbrare...-** encoge sus hombros.

**Q: Sabes que no tienes que acostumbrarte, esto es solo unos meses...-**

**St: Quinn, esto puede ser de por vida...si es que tengo tiempo...-** agacha su cabeza.

**Q: ¡No digas eso!...te prometo, no, no. Te juro, que vas a volver a ser la de antes, sin agotamientos ni cansancios...te lo juro...-** le toma la mano.

**St: Te amo, ¿lo sabes, no?...- **

**Q: Lo se y yo te amo mucho mas a ti...**- le sonríe.

Justo cuando iba a salir, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

**K: Lo siento, pero voy de salida...-** le informo al chico que se aparecía en su puerta.

**-Solo vengo a dejar esto para...Rachel Berry, ¿se encuentra?...-** dice el chico, con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

**K: Claro...dejame avisarle...**-se adentra en el departamento- **¡Rachel entrega para ti!...**-vuelve a la puerta y lo mira al chico- **Ya viene...nos vemos...-** lo saluda amablemente.

Rachel escucha al chico y sale de su habitación, se dirige a la puerta, que esta visiblemente abierta y ve a un ramo de rosas y detrás un chico con una nota.

**R: ¿Ho...hola?...- **se asoma a la puerta.

**-¿Rachel Berry?...-** interroga.

**R: Si, si...- **

**-Firme aquí, por favor...- **le entrega una carpeta.

**R: Listo...-** le devuelve firmado.

**-Estas son para usted, que las disfrute y buenas tardes...-** le sonríe y se va.

Rachel recibe las rosas y busca rápidamente una tarjeta. Su sonrisa aparece al pensar de quien puede llegar a ser, pero en segundos desaparece al ver la tarjeta.

_Feliz aniversario cielo, se que te prometi una cena romántica pero estoy con mucho trabajo, lo siento. Te amo y prometo recompensarlo. Brody_

**R: Claro...feliz aniversario...-** susurra desganada.

En ese mismo momento suena su celular, mira la pantalla y bufa por lo bajo.

**-¿Hola?-** atiende sin mas.

**-Hola cielo, ¿te han llegado las rosas?-** indaga el chico.

**-Si claro, gracias y feliz aniversario para ti también.-**

**-Lo lamento mucho no poder estar hoy contigo, pero se me han complicado las cosas...tu sabes que me encantaría estar contigo en este día especial...-**

**-Lo se Brody, pero primero están tus cosas...-**

**-Es trabajo cielo, prometo compensarte el fin de semana ¿si?-**

**-Claro...-**

**-Ahora tengo que irme, hablamos luego te amo mucho...-**

**-Claro, yo también. Besos.- **

Rachel corto la llamada, no lo soportaba, no soportaba mentir ni tampoco fingir pero hacia días no se sentía cómoda con el, desde que Quinn apareció en su vida no se sentía novia de Brody.

Quinn estaba limpiando todo lo que habían dejado en la merienda, mientras Stephanie le contaba cosas y secaba lo que la rubia lavaba.

**Q: ¿Puedes ver quien es?...tengo las manos mojadas...- **dice al ver que su celular suena.

**St: Claro...**-saca el celular de la rubia y lo mira- **Es Santana...**- le informa.

**Q: Atiende...- **

**-¿Hola?..-**

**-¿Quinn?...-** dice Santana.

**-No, soy Steph, Quinn esta lavando algunas cosas me pidió que atendiese.- **

**-¡Oh, hola Steph! ¿como estas?.-**

**-Bien ¿y tu?.-**

**-Perfecta...oye preciosa, ¿me pasarías con la rubia estúpida?...-**

**-Gracias por lo de preciosa, pero no le digas estúpida a MI rubia...-**

**-Ok, ok...no lo diré mas.-** ríe.

**St: Toma, quiere hablar contigo...-** le entrega el teléfono.

**Q: Gracias mi amor, ve a poner esa película que querías ver...ahorita voy...-** le sonríe.

La chica sale de la cocina y Quinn toma el teléfono.

**-Hola San...- **

**-Hola rubia, tengo algo para ti...-**

**-¡Te dije que hoy quería mi día libre!.-**

**-Lo se, pero es una oferta que no puedes rechazar...-**

**-¡No, no y no!-**

**-Escuchame bien, esta vieja estará dispuesta a pagar el triple por tenerte unas horas.-**

**-¿El triple?.-**

**-Así es, ella te quiere a ti, quiere a Quinn Fabray en su fiesta.-**

**-Sabes que es mucho dinero eso ¿no?...-**

**-¡Claro que lo se!...por eso mismo tome la oferta, no puedes rechazarla y mucho menos ahora, sabes muy bien que necesitas esa plata, vamos Quinn, solo son un par de horas.-**

**-¿Que evento es?...-**

**-Es un evento bastante privado, que solo va gente de mucho, pero mucho dinero y te dije que es privado porque mucha de esa gente va con sus amantes. Tu sabes, la gente de dinero se mueve de esa manera...-**

**-Esta bien, dime a que hora.-**

**-A las ocho en punto, ella misma te recogerá en un hotel donde tiene que ir.-**

**-¿Que?...-**

**-Quinn tranquila, esta mujer corre con todo los gastos, no tienes que hacer nada mas que ponerte hermosa y sonreír.-**

**-Esta bien...nos vemos luego.-**

**-Adiós.-**

Quinn corto la llamada y suspiro. Sabia que esto era por un tiempo y que lo tenia que soportar, luego dejaría todo.

Rachel se encontraba sentada en el sillón, haciendo zapping cuando la puerta sonó.

**R: ¿Quien es?...-** no se paro del sofá.

**-El amor de tu vida...-** respondieron del otro lado.

Rachel sonrío al escuchar esa voz y rápidamente se paro a abrirle.

**R: ¡Hola Britt!...-** sonríe la diva.

**B: Hola diva** -le regala un abrazo- **¿Como estas?..-**

**R: ¿Bien y tu?...pasa, pasa...- **

**B: Bien, quería venir a visitarte...-** le sonríe.

**R: Que bueno, necesitaba compañía...-**

**B: ¿Y Kurt?...- **

**R: Uff...larga historia.-**

**B: Tengo tiempo, así que preparo café y me cuentas ¿que te parece?...-**

**R: Eres el amor de mi vida...-** ríe.

Quinn ya tenia su traje preparado y sus sonrisas ensayadas. Solo restaba ir al hotel para cambiarse y esperar a la señora que la había contratado.

**S: Ya tienes depositado el dinero..-** le informa.

**Q: ¿Como?...-** frunce el ceño.

**S: Así lo decidió la vieja** -Quinn la miro molesta- **Esta bien, la señora...dijo que para que creamos que de verdad iba a pagar ese monto, lo depositaria esta misma tarde y así fue...-**

**Q: Entonces no me queda mas que cumplir...-**

**S: Por supuesto..-**

**Q: Solo quiero terminar con esto...- **susurra.

**S: Vamos a lograrlo, cada vez falta menos..lo prometo...-** la abraza.

**Q: No se que haría sin ti...-** le sonríe.

**B: No tendrías café gratis...-** ríe la rubia mientras le entrega el café a la diva.

**R: Eres lo máximo...-** sonríe.

**B: Bueno...ahora cuéntame que paso con Kurt...-**

**R: ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre una chica?.-**

**B: Claro, la chica que te beso...- **

**R: Si, bueno Kurt no la quiere, la odia...no entiendo el porque, pero no la puede ni ver y resulta que...-**

**B: ¡Es gay!...-** la interrumpe.

**R: ¿Como lo supiste?.-** frunce el ceño.

**B: No se, solo lo dije...-** ríe.

**R: Bueno, es gay y me lo confeso hace unas horas...le dije que no quería verla mas...-**

**B: ¿Porque es gay?...te recuerdo que Kurt y yo somos gay...- **

**R: ¡No fue por eso!...fue porque la encontré besándose con su ex novia, luego de besarme a mi, creí...creí que era un juego para ella y...-**

**B: ¡Espera, espera!...¿le hiciste una escenas de celos?...-** frunce el ceño, sin entender nada.

**R: ¡No!...bueno, no se...solo le dije lo que me salio y bueno...fue eso lo que me salio...- **agacha su mirada.

**B: Una escena de celos, claramente.-**

**R: ¿Me dejas continuar?..**-la rubia asiente- **Bueno ella me dijo que no era un juego, que nada que ver, que solo beso a su ex porque era la ultima vez que lo iba a ser...y...y...-**

**B: Rach...**-la interrumpe- **Es obvio que esa chica te gusta, que algo te llama la atención, porque si no fuera así no le hubieras hecho esa escena y ella no te estaría dando esas explicaciones...esta claro que también le gustas...-** sonríe.

**R: Tu sabes que esto no tendría que pasar...¿verdad?...- **

**B: El amor es así, no avisa cuando llega y mucho menos cuando se va...me gustaría conocer a esa chica...- **

**R: ¿Enserio?...¿no vas a juzgarme por engañar a Brody?- **

**B: Rach...si esa chica te hace especial, es porque algo de especial tiene ella también ¿o no?...-**

**R: Eres la mejor...-** la abraza.

**B: Lo se...-** sonríe.

Rachel la mira y luego comienza a sentirse un poco mal, su cara se vuelve pálida y corre directamente al baño.

**B: ¡Rach!...-** corre tras la diva.

Brittany la sigue hasta el baño y golpea la puerta, ya que escucha ruidos extraños.

**B: ¿Rach, estas bien?...-**

Luego de varios minutos Rachel sale toda despeinada y con la cara en muy mal estado.

**B: ¿Que paso?...-** la ayuda a caminar hacia su cama.

**R: Vomite...me habrá caído mal algo que he comido, no se...-** dice mientras se recuesta en la cama.

**B: Quedate aquí, te preparare un te ¿si?...- **

**R: Gracias...-** le susurra.

Quinn paseaba por el salón, con una copa en la mano, veía todo tipo de gente. Señores con jovencitas, señoras con jóvenes, señores de alta clase, otros de la política, señoras con muchas cirugías, otras con no tantas. Un sin fin de personas. Pero algo llamo su atención.

**-¡Quinn!..-** le dice su acompañante.

**Q: Sara...lo siento, estaba...estaba distraída.- **se disculpa.

**-Eso me di cuenta...¿que mirabas?...-** dirige su vista hacia donde la rubia miraba.

**Q: ¿Quien es él?...-** señala con su copa al muchacho.

**-¡Oh!...él es Brody, Brody Weston, el juguete sexual de la señora del diputado.-** ríe.

**Q: ¿Juguete sexual?...-** frunce el ceño.

**-Si, a él le pagan por asistir a fiestas, asi como tú, pero el termina en la cama de las demás...- **

**Q: Es como...como un gigolo...- **

**-¡Exacto!...¿lo conoces?...- **

**Q: Uhmm...no, no...solo, solo preguntaba, lo he visto en varios eventos...por eso..- **

**-Es normal, el busca señoras con dinero y que sepan tener sexo sin enamorarse.**- sonríe.

**Q: Ya veo...**- susurra y vuelve a tomar de su copa.

Mientras Rachel esperaba el té que le había ofrecido Brittany, ella se siente cada vez peor, trata de masajear su vientre para calmar los dolores y las ganas de vomitar. Luego de varios masajes, su mente se pone en alerta, rápidamente agarra su agenda, que estaba en su mesa de luz y busca entre las hojas. Encuentra la fecha y su corazón deja de latir.

**R: Por favor...no...- **susurra.

* * *

Lo siento, siento el retraso...lo siento de verdad.

Pero tengo noticias para ustedes...

Que les parece un fic con solo 10 CAPITULOS, GP! y con actuaciones especiales de** CAMREN?**

El nombre del fic?

**NUEVE MESES.**

Que les parece? opinen.

y gracias por los rw del cap anterior.

BESITOS F.

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


End file.
